


Animosity In The Ranks

by GreenEyedSinisterPants



Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Drunk Sex, Dysfunctional Family, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Friends With Benefits, Hate Sex, Life long friends, Love, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Music, Musicians, Oral Sex, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protective Siblings, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Sexual Content, Siblings, Tattoos, Touring, Unresolved Sexual Tension, all the sex, avenged sevenfold - Freeform, tattoo parlor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 33,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenEyedSinisterPants/pseuds/GreenEyedSinisterPants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are ups and downs in life, that's what life is. But amidst alll the tattoos, loud music and laughter there is a thing called hatred. Kailey Mae Sanders may have a pretty good life, may have the most amazing brother and outrageous group of friends but there is a black spot that looms over everything she does in life. Zacky Vengeance. She can't remember why or really how it started, all she knows is that she hates him, with every fiber of her being.</p>
<p>And nothing, nothing is going to change that</p>
<p>(my name is Jesse, I have this story up on another site if you're wondering why you're experiencing de ja vu!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Honey I'm home," you sang sickeningly sweet as you kicked your front door closed.

You dumped the new mail on top of the old, hoping at some point Eric would go through it. But you knew that when he got in one of his moods, his genius streaks, he wouldn't, so you might as well go through it. Grabbing the overly large stack of mail you brought it over to the couch and switched a side lamp on. Kicking your combat boot covered feet up onto the coffee table covered in old tattoo magazines, some even featuring pieces about you, and various copies of Eric's books you sifted through the mail.

"Bill, bill, bill," you droned on in your head.

"Hun, there's another letter from the movie people. You might want to give them another look at and get back to them. They seem fairly interested in your shit," you hollered up the stairs.

You tilted your head to the side, waiting to hear a response from upstairs. All you heard was the shuffling of feet across the floors upstairs. Curious you got up and walked up the winding spiral staircase in the middle of your artist loft, still holding the mail. As you reached the top floor you went to Eric's office, his hole in the wall as he called it and opened the door. It was empty, like void of books and the normal piles of papers and computers. There was no tangle of cords lying about, ready to trip you up. You started to get a little scared. Maybe it wasn't Eric who was home, maybe it was something else all together, someone else all together.

Hesitantly you inched your way back to the door and the hallway that reached across to your shared bedroom. You got a bit more scared as you heard more quick shuffling coming from inside. Your heart started beating faster and tried jumping out of your throat when you heard a grunt. Then, then you got pissed. Here was someone in YOUR home, going through YOUR shit. You grabbed the nearest thing you could stick your hands on and walked into the room boldly, ready to beat the shit out of whoever had broken into your house. As you pushed the door open, arms held to the ready with your weapon of choice in hand, your jaw dropped to the floor in shock.

"What in the fucks sake is going on?" you screeched dropping what you now saw was the new toilet plunger, still in it's package.

"Oh hello Kailey. I'm leaving you," Eric said as he dashed from the closet to the open suitcases lying on the king sized bed.

"Uh, excuse me?" you asked indignantly, perfectly aware of what he had said.

"Don't play dumb with me. It's playing down both of our intelligence's, or what is left of yours," Eric said as he zipped one suitcase closed.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" you asked, getting more pissed by the moment.

"It means you use to be this gloriously smart art student, and now you're just a waste," he said, no real emotion backed behind his words.

"Oh yeah that's right. A waste that happens to bring in just as much money as you do, if not more. A waste you proposed to, a waste who bought this fucking loft before you made money, so we could have a place to stay and you could write undisturbed. Where the fuck do you get off?" you asked, well more like yelled.

"Actually I haven't in quite a long time, with you any ways, which is why I started seeing Jean. Hence I'm leaving you," he finished as he zipped the last of his suitcases and started to lug them past you.

You just stood there in shock. You couldn't believe it, HE was leaving YOU. You were the one being dumped, that never happened. Never. Then you got beyond pissed as his words sunk in. He had been sleeping with someone else.

"How long has Jean been in the picture?" you asked, dead cold rolling off your tongue.

"For almost two years," Eric said as he loaded one of the larger suitcases down the spiral staircases.

"So you decided to string our marriage along for three years, while fucking some broad on the side for almost two. How does the math work out here? What the fuck was the point?" you asked, seething, yet calm on the exterior, which was never a good combo for you.

"I needed to get settled before I could make it official with Jean. You and I had it good when we first started, but I grew bored," Eric said as he placed his luggage next to the front door.

"Bored? Bored? You got FUCKING bored? Here, here's a little cure for your boredom," you said stalking back into your used to be shared bedroom.

Grabbing his suitcases you took them to the landing.

"Want a little excitement? Here, here's some," you yelled as you threw his suitcases over the open aired walkway that looked down onto the main floor.

"And some more. A fucking whore on the side, I can't believe you," you said as you threw another of his bags.

"He is not a whore," Eric said defensively.

You stopped dead in your tracks.

"Jean is a man?" you asked dead cold.

You had no problem with gay people, being bi yourself. But when they stole your husband from you, or were the reason your husband was leaving you, then, then you out right hated who ever it was. Regardless of the sex they preferred.

"Kailey, come on. Don't," Eric pleaded from the living room floor, at least smart enough to know not to go up there when you were like this.

Ignoring him you went back into the room and grabbed the bag you were saving for last. Bringing out the over stuffed medium sized leather messenger bag you unzipped it and dug your hands into the various pockets.

"If. You. Ever. Come. Back. Here. Again," you said each word as you tossed down miscellaneous important cords for his work and computer.

"I'll. Rip. Your. Little. Lying," you said throwing down memory cards and disks at your feet and crushing them underneath your heal, then slipping the expensive laptop out before throwing down the still slightly full bag.

"Deceiving. Self to fucking shreds. You fucking cunt face," you accentuated the last bit by tossing his laptop forcibly onto the ground from your spot, 35 feet in the air, up on the walkway.

"You little bitch," Eric shrieked as he went towards the wreckage that use to be his work.

"Oh you have _no_ idea," you said as you began to laugh maniacally.

"And you better get the fuck out of my loft in sixty five seconds or I _WILL_ kill you. Starting now," you growled down at the lousy excuse for a ex husband, giving him the look of death that rarely anyone saw, and for good reason.

Eric scrambled away from the mess that use to be his life and gathered what he could from the ground, frantically stuffing them into his messenger bag. Slinging the bag over his shoulder he tossed his luggage out the front door once he got it opened and ran after them, slamming the door closed behind him. As soon as the door closed your maniacal laughter grew louder and eventually turned into shrieking. Then your shrieking turned into hysterical sobs and you crumpled to the floor and sobbed into your knees.

Once you had your breathing under control you ran down the stairs and into the dining area where you kept your wedding china. Throwing open the doors to the cabinet holding it all you grinned evilly. Taking a dinner plate in hand you admired the soft leaf and ivy pattern painted across the porcelain china, laced with gold and silver, they were gorgeous and worth a fortune. And your next target.

Taking the plate currently in hand you gazed down at it, and as tears started to appear in the corners of your eyes you threw it to the floor. As the crash reached your ears a smile played across your lips, but the tears were still there. Then you went to every piece in the over sized armoire and chucked every piece in the massive dining set to the floor. Eventually you started to feel better, each crash made the smile more prominent on your face and the tears more of a thing of the past. You started laughing as you threw down serving dish after serving dish, gravy boats, salad plates, everything. You had gone of the deep end, at least for the moment. Once every piece of the glorious china set had been broken you went to the kitchen.

You got a mop bucket from the cleaning cabinet and dumped a whole large bottle of bleach into it. You walked back to the armoire and opened up the drawers that contained the silver, careful to make sure you didn't get your grandfather's, you collected all of it into your hands. Wedding and anniversary silver in hands you dumped them into the bucket of bleach, laughing at the splash it made. You closed the drawer, that now only contained your grandfather's silver and went to the cabinets containing the crystal from the wedding set as well. Once again making sure to separate out your grandfather's you took each glass in hand and through them one by one onto the floor, reveling in the sound of the crystal shattering.

"That's for writing shitty novels **(crash)**. That's for being a lousy lay **(crash)**. That's for never doing your share of the house work **(crash)**. That's for turning into the typical male **(crash)** ," you said each one as you threw the last few of the glasses onto the wooden floors.

You only had two left, the two from your wedding day that had special engraving on them. They had been a present from your mom, but you knew Shads was behind it, they were too "you" for it to be only from your mother. You took one in each hand, admiring the workmanship on the etched glass, they really were beautiful, but you didn't care anymore.

"That's for cheating on me," you said venomously as you hurled his glass of the two onto the floor.

"And this, this is for breaking my fucking heart you fucking cunt bastard," you said throwing down your own glass onto the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are ups and downs in life, that's what life is. But amidst alll the tattoos, loud music and laughter there is a thing called hatred. Kailey Mae Sanders may have a pretty good life, may have the most amazing brother and outrageous group of friends but there is a black spot that looms over everything she does in life. Zacky Vengeance. She can't remember why or really how it started, all she knows is that she hates him, with every fiber of her being.
> 
> And nothing, nothing is going to change that
> 
> (my name is Jesse, I have this story up on another site if you're wondering why you're experiencing de ja vu!)

As the last crash sounded through the air, you sighed heavily, all of your energy was gone for the moment. You were still burning with rage, but you had no energy left to do anything about it. So slowly you walked over to your forgotten purse and grabbed your pack on cigarettes and walked out to your porch, sliding the glass doors open. Sitting down on the floor of the balcony you lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply, letting the nicotine work its magic on your nerves. You sat there for you don't know how long, smoking cigarette after cigarette, just looking out over the city below you. Being so lost in your thoughts you didn't hear the door open, or the cursing as whoever it was walked in.

"Kales? Kales?" you finally heard someone shout.

"Out here," you answered without bothering to get up and go see who it was.

You looked up as the glass doors slid open and the familiar shadow of your brother fell over you, no pun intended.

"What in fucks name happened in there? Were you robbed? Looted?" Matt asked.

"No. What the hell are you doing here?" you asked, taking another drag off your cigarette.

"Didn't you get my letter? I said I was coming home for a visit, we just got finished touring and we're going back into studio to record. What the fuck happened?" Matt asked again.

"Eric left me," you said nonchalantly.

"What?" Matt asked shocked.

"He's been cheating me for about two years, with another guy no less. And decided to finally leave me for good. I took care of the situation," you said standing and throwing your cigarette butt off the edge.

"So you decided to destroy a fortunes worth of china, silver and crystal to make yourself feel better?" Matt asked skeptically.

"Basically. All except for grandpa's," you said pushing past him to enter the loft.

"Oh okay. Wait? He's gay?" Matt asked following you inside.

"Who's gay," a voice said from the kitchen, head stuck in the fridge.

"Why the _fuck_ is he here? You know I can't stand him," you said angrily as you spun to face your brother.

"We all came home to visit, you know he comes with the package Kales," Matt shrugged his shoulders.

"Fuck the package. Everyone else, fine. Him, no. You _know_ my rules," you said as you went and plopped down on the sofa.

"You know you want the package," came the voice, still in the kitchen.

"Not yours. Yours is ridden with lice and just about every STD known to man. Why did you bring that walking cess pool here?" you asked kicking your feet up and resting your head on the back of the couch.

"Where's the love Peter Pan, where's the love?" the voice asked, closer than the kitchen.

"Come any closer to me and I am liable to rip your balls off, or damage what you call a pretty face. And I thought we got over that nickname, back in like 9th grade. Zachary," you spit our venomously.

"And I thought we got over full names around the same time, Kailey," he shot back just as venomously.

"Fuck off pig," you spat.

"You first, Mrs. I can't keep a man," Zacky hissed back.

"You're gonna fucking die for that," you growled as you leapt off the couch towards his direction.

"Hold up kids," Matt said as he grabbed you around the waist and hoisted you up before dropping you back down onto the couch.

"The both of you calm the fuck down, and be civil for a little bit. Or as civil as the two of you ever get," Matt said.

"Sure thing M," Zacky said, retreating back to the kitchen and plopping down on one of the stools, food in hand.

"Whatever Shads, but it's your fault for bringing that fuck bag here in the first place," you spat, less venomously than before.

"No names. Now what happened?" Matt asked, slowly this time.

"I came home to find him packing. He said he was leaving me for Jean. That he had been cheating on me for about two years. Gauntlets were thrown, and I snapped. I threw the rest of his shit over the railing, crushed all his memory cards and disks, then smashed his laptop beyond usability. Told him he had a minute to leave before I killed him. He left, and I smashed everything as you can plainly see," you said shortly, wondering why this was necessary.

"Wow, didn't see that coming. And now I am guessing he is with this Jean?" Matt asked carefully.

"For all I care he's fucking a horse. But yes, I am guessing he is now with his boyfriend," you sighed, closing your eyes and wishing this all a dream.

"Wow, you turned your husband gay, drove him to cheat on you for two years, then leave you. For his BOYFRIEND no less. Congrats Peter Pan, congrats," Zacky laughed from his seat.

"That's it," you growled and leapt off the couch once again, this time avoiding your brother's grasp.

"Zacky I said be civil," Matt shouted at Zacky as you ran towards his unsuspecting form.

When you reached him you spun him around on the stool till he was facing you. Then you hauled back and socked him in the face as hard as you could manage, knocking him off the stool. Zacky fell to the ground and yelled out in surprise, hand flying to cover where you had just punched him.

"Bitch," Zacky growled as he stood up quickly and lunged at you.

Matt luckily had followed you when you mad dashed into the kitchen and bodily grabbed a hold of Zacky before he came in contact with you. He slammed Zacky against the counter, holding him back as he still attempted to get at you.

"You fucking whore," Zacky screamed.

"I'm the whore?" you asked, laughing at the absurdity of the statement, especially coming from Zacky.

"Calm the fuck down," Matt said, tired already of the fighting.

"Calm down? Calm down? Dude your sorry excuse of a little sister just fucking left hooked me in the face. I'm gonna be bruised as fuck. And you want me to calm down?" Zacky asked heatedly.

"Yes, that's what I said," Matt said, letting go of him when he felt him stop struggling.

"I'm going out," you said, as you had left the kitchen already and were heading towards your purse.

"Where? Do you have your phone on you?" Matt asked.

"To find Jimmy. And yes, I've got in on me. Call me later as long as you don't have your leech with you," you said heading for the door.

"Kales," Matt said warningly.

"Headin to the gay bars for another husband are we? That seems to be how you like them," Zacky shouted at you as you slammed the door shut.

"Zacky," Matt barked. 

-xXx-

"Long time no hear from Kales," Jimmy's voice rang through your phone when you heard his line pick up.

"Heya Jimmy," you said breathlessly as you had literally ran the stairs of your building instead of taking the elevator, hoping to blow off some steam before you called Jimmy.

"So I am guessing you are wondering where I am so you can come and vent like old times?" Jimmy asked.

"How'd you know?" you asked questioningly.

"Shads just called me, told me what happened. That you were on the war path. Sorry he brought fuck bag with him. I told him not to, but he said you two were grown up enough to handle each other. I told him to stop smoking crack," Jimmy joked on his end.

"I don't know whether to say thank you or think badly of you," you said jokingly, some of your anger leaving now that you were talking to Jimmy.

"Both probably. I know you guys can't stand each other and that it's been that way since, what? Like 10th grade? We always hope you two will grow out of it, but I don't see it happening. It just goes too deep. So moving on. Do you want me to drop Johnny off somewhere first or do you just want to get in the car now?" you heard Jimmy ask.

You spun around as a car horn honked and you saw Jimmy sitting in the drivers seat grinning at you, still on the phone with you. Johnny was sitting next to him, waving like the maniac he was.

"Well?" Jimmy asked, still talking into his phone.

"It depends," you said aloud as you snapped your phone shut and approached the car.

Jimmy turned off the engine and stepped out, Johnny following suit behind him.

"Rev," you said fondly, walking towards him.

"Kales," Jimmy said just as fondly as he opened his arms to you.

You walked into his arms and gave him a big hug as he squeezed you back.

"It's been too long," you said into the hug.

"Far too long. When was the last time?" he asked.

"Christmas. Last year," you said as you let go of him.

"Sorry," he said apologetically as he ruffled your hair.

"No probs Jimmy. Tis the rock star life," you said.

"Lookin' hot as ever Kales," Johnny said as he approached you for a hug.

"Wishin' I could say the same youngin'," you teased as you hugged Johnny.

"Oh puh-lease. When are we going to drop the age thing and just realize that I am older than you since I am by far wiser," Johnny teased back, playing on the old joke between the two of you seeing as how you were a year older than him.

"When Baker becomes a decent human being," you said walking towards the front seat.

"So never," Johnny added with a sigh, still standing in place.

"Looks like. Oh and Johnny?" you said as you reached the hood of the car.

Johnny just raised an eyebrow at you from his spot.

"Shot gun," you yelled joyously.

At that Johnny burst after you as you made a mad dash for the front seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say thank you to the people that have been reading my other stories on this site.  
> I'm new hear and to see hits and kudos already makes me the happiest person in the world.  
> You have no idea how much you people mean to me and the fact that you enjoy my writing.
> 
> I know musician/band fanfic isn't as popular anymore but regardless this story will be written!
> 
> This will be a slow posted story, about once a week along with my other stories alongside work and a life containing video games. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are ups and downs in life, that's what life is. But amidst alll the tattoos, loud music and laughter there is a thing called hatred. Kailey Mae Sanders may have a pretty good life, may have the most amazing brother and outrageous group of friends but there is a black spot that looms over everything she does in life. Zacky Vengeance. She can't remember why or really how it started, all she knows is that she hates him, with every fiber of her being.
> 
> And nothing, nothing is going to change that
> 
> (my name is Jesse, I have this story up on another site if you're wondering why you're experiencing de ja vu!)

"So he really left you for a guy?" Jimmy asked, once again.

"Yeah, I thought he was talking about a chick at first, having the name Jean. It's a unisex name I guess. But when I called her a whore, Eric told me that he wasn't a whore. That's how I found out he was cheating me with a guy," you said into your beer.

The three of you had just drove around for a bit, catching up on what happened between the last time you had met. Filling in the missing bits and pieces of your lives, since e-mails and letters just didn't cut it all the time. It had been good, you got a few good laughs in, which was what you had needed. It been too long since the last time you had got to see the guys. They really were like family, and you loved them all dearly.

Except for Zacky of course, killing him would be about the only thing that would make you truly happy in life. But you missed the rest of them when they were gone, and this last bit had been for a long while. Jimmy was like a brother to you, he and you were as close as you and Matt, if not a little more so since you weren't actually brother and sister. You were able to tell him things that you could never have dreamed of telling your brother growing up. He was the best thing next to sliced bread for you growing up, he helped you out so much in school. While the rest of the time he made it embarrassing and lack in love, but that's what an older brother is for. So you spent the time reminiscing about old times, everything you all had done together. You even took the time to stop at one of those cheesy little photos booths and snap shots of the three of you pulling goofy poses. You were currently staring down at your set of them as you sipped your beer. You had finally stopped at a little pub for food and drinks.

"Wow, so what's your plan now?" Johnny asked.

"Go back about my life, go to work, go out, hate men, die an old miserable maid alone in my loft with my thousands of cats," you said as took another swig of your beer before lighting another cigarette.

"Oh man, we're not all that bad," Johnny said, trying to cheer you up.

"You say this yet you count the likes of Baker amongst you," you spat at your beer, not really directed at Johnny, more like at Zacky.

"Meh, you know Zacky is a group upon himself, so he doesn't really count. Besides he really isn't that bad for the most part. Just you don't get to see that part," Jimmy said shrugging his shoulders and downing his beer before signaling your waitress.

"You say so, but I say you just need to lay off the crack so the hallucinations will go away," you said smugly and downed your beer as the new ones arrived.

You grimaced at the waitress as she made googily eyes at Jimmy and Johnny. You couldn't stand girls who threw themselves at men, in general or because they were famous. It made you sick, and is why for the most part your friends were all guys. You couldn't stand girls, except for the two you worked with. But this made your new man hating trip a bit difficult, as it kind of left you high and dry on who you got to hang out with and be friends with.

"So what are you going to do for a social life if you are on a man hating trip and never socialize with girls seeing as you dislike them almost as much as Zacky," Jimmy said once the waitress left, as if he had read your mind.

"Become a hermit?" you asked hopefully.

"Riiight," came a deep voice from behind you.

"Brian you fucker, where in gods name have you been?" you asked without turning around.

"Out dodging fainting girls and crazed fans. You?" Synyster Gates asked as he grabbed a seat at the table.

"Hmm getting ditched by my lousy ex husband, finding out it was for another man, destroying all the china, silver and crystal in my house. And now drinking it all away," you said, passing him a beer since there were extra on the table, you guessed Jimmy must have planned.

"So I heard," Syn said.

"Shads?" you asked.

"Of course. Who else?" Syn said as he took a sip of his beer.

"I'm so going to kill him," you said.

"Why would you do that?" you heard Matt ask as he approached the table.

"Shads," Johnny and Syn said in greeting.

"M," Jimmy said in greeting.

You just flipped him off silently as a greeting.

"For one, you're my brother, so it's my god given birth right. Two, you've got a big mouth. And three, judging by the stench you didn't listen to me earlier and brought IT along," you finished pointing to the form of Zacky up at the bar, shmoozing on the waitress.

"It's not like I can leave him in a ditch somewhere, he is our guitarist you know. Remember, we have a band," Matt said as he grabbed a seat and a beer.

"One, he's your rhythm guitarist now. You could so leave him and survive just fine with only Syn, he's better than him anyway. Or you could at least bind and gag him and leave him in the hotel room while you come and visit, or in your house," you said, smiling as you imagined Zacky bound and gagged, stuffed in a dark closet.

"But that's the way I like it love," Zacky said, voice dripping with sickeningly over sweet charm.

"Shut your hole douche bag," you spat.

"Whatever fag lover," Zacky said.

"Nice shiner," Johnny sniggered.

"Yeah it really brings out the purple in your hair," Syn smirked from his seat.

"Get beat up by a girl?" Jimmy teased.

"Fuck off, all of you," Zacky sneered, pausing to sneer even more at you before slipping into a sickeningly sweet smile.

You shivered, in disgust. He completely revolted you, always had. You lit another cigarette as you stared daggers at him across the table while the others turned to conversation about the new album. You about tossed your cookies when he blew you a kiss sarcastically and then winked. As you controlled your reflexes to upchuck he burst out laughing maniacally at you. Everyone stopped talking and looked at you two, Matt giving you both a sad disapproving look as he shook his head.

"I'm going home," you said as you stood quickly, sick and tired of having to be around Zacky.

"What? Why?" the guys asked in unison.

"I lost my appetite for decent human company," you said as you once again shot daggers at Zacky with your eyes.

"Come by the studio tomorrow?" Matt asked hopefully.

"I work," you said bluntly as you reached the edge of the table.

"After work?" Jimmy asked this time being the one to sound hopeful.

"I work late," you said, once again shooting down the offer.

Usually you jumped at the chance to be with them after they had been gone for long periods of time, especially after an extremely long stint like this one had been. Usually you were able to handle Zacky better, I mean it was never pleasant between you two, but you were able to be the better person and hold yourself in check better. But now, now you just couldn't deal with him and were liable to do something else more drastic than a shiner if you breathed the same air as him for a moment longer.

"Please," Jimmy begged.

"It's been so long," Syn said as he finished the last of his beer.

"Come on sis," Matt asked

"It," Zacky started but Matt violently clamped a hand over his mouth to shut him up.

Zacky just glared at Matt for a moment before turning to look at you, hate gleaming in his eyes making them sparkle joyfully. He really liked tormenting you way too much you realized as he grinned evilly at you and it shown in his eyes. You sighed heavily.

"I'll think about it. But if you don't keep an eye on cock biter here, I'm gone," you said to the table of guys.

"Yay," the table of guys chorused, very unlike their personified rock selves.

"Call you tomorrow if I feel like it's worth it," you said as you turned and started to leave.

"Ow," Matt hollered.

"You only wish I was a cock biter, then you could know the face your husband left you for," Zacky yelled at your retreating form.

You paused, but then decided against it and kept on walking.

"You fucking bit my hand you ass cheese," Matt said, cradling his hand against his chest.

"Learn to shut your mouth fuck bag, or next time it won't just be your face that she damages. Can't you be at least a little civil? We never get to see her," Jimmy said, not sure why he was even bothering to ask it.

"When she stops being such a crotch rot ridden hoe then sure. But I don't see that ever happening," Zacky spat, more towards you then the rest of the guys.

Syn knocked him upside the head for the comment. Thankfully you were out of the restaurant and down the street when he had said it, or he would have been in bad shape to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like-y leakey?
> 
> And yes I do use slurs in this story.  
> This does NOT reflect my views or beliefs!!!  
> I simply use the language to express sheer vulgarity and stupidity.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are ups and downs in life, that's what life is. But amidst alll the tattoos, loud music and laughter there is a thing called hatred. Kailey Mae Sanders may have a pretty good life, may have the most amazing brother and outrageous group of friends but there is a black spot that looms over everything she does in life. Zacky Vengeance. She can't remember why or really how it started, all she knows is that she hates him, with every fiber of her being.
> 
> And nothing, nothing is going to change that
> 
> (my name is Jesse, I have this story up on another site if you're wondering why you're experiencing de ja vu!)

When you got back to your loft and unlocked the front door, which you silently thanked Matt for remembering to do, you were met with a shock. The area had been cleaned, there was no proof of the horrible news you had received or how you had reacted. Not a speck of any broken piece was laying around. You looked down next to the side table you always threw your keys on, laying on it was a note written in the perfect handwriting you instantly recognized as your brothers.

_**"After you left, we decided to help a bit. WE cleaned it up for you. Hope it helps sis. Know I'll gladly kill the bastard if need be. Oh, also fed Minx.** _

_**loves,  
S"** _

You laughed at how he had stressed the 'we', you found it highly unlikely that Zacky had lifted a finger to help your brother in the cleaning of the loft. You threw your bag carelessly on the couch and figured that that was probably where Zacky sat the whole time, munching on god knows what as Matt toiled in labor.

"Stupid fucking cunt bag," you whispered to yourself and the house as you pictured Zacky lazing about.

You went out onto the balcony and lit a cigarette. You didn't know why you were smoking outside anymore, since the only reason you did was because Eric said he didn't like the smell in the house. You had agreed, even though it was your loft, not his. But you had agreed.

"Old habits die hard," you said to the late night air.

"Hiya Minx," you said as you heard a soft bell jingle and something soft entwine around your legs.

Minx mewed in response and you bent down to pet him before picking him up and carrying him inside.

"I think you're the only male I can still stand, besides the brood of course," you said into the fur of your cat.

Minx was a slender black cat that you had had just about your entire life, he had a white splatter on his back hip that looked like someone had splattered white paint on him. Your grandfather use to tease you, saying he painted him especially for you.

Placing him down you laughed a little at how you used the old term for the group of guys. You had started calling them the brood after your mother had complained that it felt like she had a brood of children. It just stuck after so many years, you just hadn't called them that in years. You sighed and started the walk towards the spiral staircase, but stopped when you noticed something off about one of the tables.

Walking over you noticed what was off, all the picture frames containing Eric or you and Eric had been removed. You went through the entire downstairs and saw that all of them had been removed. Upstairs you found it to be the same as the downstairs, even in your bedroom. Which had been had been tidied and the bed made. You smiled to yourself at your brothers thoughtfulness, and found a similar note on your beside table.

_**"Took the liberty of removing all the photos containing his bastard face. If you for some sick reason want them back for any purpose that isn't for burning then you will have to kiss Zacky. And since that will never happen, the photos are safe with us. Have a good night and hopefully well get to see more of you tomorrow.** _

_**loves,  
S** _

_**p.s.  
It was Zacky's idea to take the photos"** _

"Yeah right, my ass," you said as you slumped down onto your bed, unlacing your combat boots and chucking them across the room.

You changed into an old ratty pair of sweats and a tank top before crawling into bed.

"I don't think Zacky has a decent bone in his entire body," you said as you laid your head against your pillows and turned on your side.

You laid there letting your mind wander, trying to go to sleep, but you just couldn't. You decided to focus on the next thing that popped into your head and think about it till it bored you and went to sleep. Unfortunately it was Zacky sneering at you, and instinctively you growled, loud enough that it caused Minx to raise his ears on the end of the bed.

_"The sad thing is I don't even know what started our hatred really, it's all so foggy. I just remember getting ready for my first real date with my new boyfriend. It was the end of summer, right before my sophomore year of high school. I had never really had a boyfriend till then, since Matt, Jimmy and Zacky tended to scare them all off. But Josh, Josh wasn't scared away, he asked me out and I had said yes,"_ you reminisced inside your head.

_"I remember the guys being royally pissed that this guy had dared defy them, I think I remember Zacky being even more so but I am not sure,"_ you debated with yourself.

_"I remember him coming to the door to pick me up, I was so excited even though Jimmy and Matt were making fun of me. I think Zacky was fuming in the corner. Josh rang the door bell and I answered. As I was saying hello, I remember Zacky rushing me and yanking my tank top and bra down from behind, and then Josh laughing. I remember slamming the door shut in his face and turning around after I had fixed myself and slapping Zacky. But that can't be all, it had something to do with the next day, I just can't remember it all,"_ you mentally stewed as you shifted onto your other side, trying to get comfortable as you delved through uncomfortable thoughts.

_"It had something to do with his reason for justifying it. He had tried to explain his reasoning and I know it was bullshit, it had to be, I just don't know what it was. I remembering saying something, must have been pretty bad cause he stepped closer to me. Then I remember punching him then running out of the room, after shrieking something else,"_ you thought to yourself and you mentally tried to pick through the cloudy memories.

_"Still doesn't change the fact the he is the lowest type of scum bag on the earth, the lowest,"_ you thought to yourself before closing your eyes and imagining shoving Zacky into oncoming traffic and falling peacefully into sleep. 

****At Matt's apartment****

"Dude seriously can you not fuck up tomorrow. I haven't seen Kales since Christmas, of last year. I didn't even go to her damn wedding for crying out loud," Matt said as he dropped onto the couch in his living room.

"It's not like we obviously missed much, look at what came of it. I'm guessing it was just like her marriage, dry, fruitless and bound for disaster. A complete joke," Zacky said as he dropped to the couch as well, with a bag of potato chips in hands

"See? See what I mean? Can't you just man up for a while so I can see her without having to drag you two off each others throats. It gets tiring after a while. I just want to have some quality time with everyone, including her," Matt said, adding the second part on before Zacky could open his mouth and say something smart ass like.

"Why am I the only one being harped on?" Zacky asked indignantly as he shoved chips into his mouth.

"You're not. Do you even remember why you hate her so much?" Matt asked as he got up and walked into his room.

"Because she is the worst excuse for a living breathing female and should be plagued with crotch lice for the rest of her miserably, spite filled years only to die in pain and alone," Zacky spat out, not really looking at Matt.

"Right. And you should count your lucky stars that the only reason I haven't killed you for saying this type of shit about my sister and kicking you out of the band is because I know you don't mean it. Not truly. Because I remember what you two used to be like before whatever it was that killed the two of you inside," Matt said before shutting his door and going to bed.

"Whatever lets you sleep at night M," Zacky said as he went to the room he claimed as his own in Matt's apartment.

Stepping into his room Zacky stubbed his toe on something as he fumbled for the lights in the dark. Once the lights were on he looked down to see what the culprit was. It was the large cardboard box of pictures they had taken from Kaileys loft, he still didn't know why he had to store them in his room.

"Stupid fucking bitch ridden ass sore," Zacky swore, kicking the box for good measure before turning off the lights and falling onto his bed without bothering to change.

"I hope to god she smothers herself in her sleep," Zacky grumbled into his crumpled pillow, still smelling of sex from the last random groupie he had had over.

Turning onto his back Zacky contemplated what Matt had said. He really didn't want to lose the band, and especially the groupies, but he was sure he would never stop hating Kailey. He would never fess it up to Matt that he really and truly couldn't remember what caused the rift to divide between the two of them. He'd die first. He just wished he could remember what it was, that maybe it could fuel him with something new to throw in her face. Sighing Zacky placed his hands behind his head, closed his eyes and tried to remember.

_"It had something to do with a boyfriend, the one that had managed to sneak past us, the one that was able to make it through the torture. I remember I didn't like him, that something put me off of him, that he didn't feel right. I remember when he picked her up I pulled her shirt down and he laughed. I know that can't be the real reason we hate each other like this,"_ Zacky thought to himself as he kicked his shoes off, still not opening his eyes.

_"It escalated and exploded the next day, the next day was the lock on the coffin door of us ever reviving our friendship. I just don't know what really happened. I tried saying my piece, or something, she flipped out and freaked on me. I went at her, she punched me, then shrieked something else before running out. What the fuck was it? It had to be good to have started our ever so loving relationship,"_ Zacky thought smugly to himself before drifting to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying!  
> I know the writing style is a little rough and not like my other pieces but this story started a long time ago and I just don't feel like rewriting it. It feels like sacrilege to even consider the idea hahaha!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are ups and downs in life, that's what life is. But amidst alll the tattoos, loud music and laughter there is a thing called hatred. Kailey Mae Sanders may have a pretty good life, may have the most amazing brother and outrageous group of friends but there is a black spot that looms over everything she does in life. Zacky Vengeance. She can't remember why or really how it started, all she knows is that she hates him, with every fiber of her being.
> 
> And nothing, nothing is going to change that
> 
> (my name is Jesse, I have this story up on another site if you're wondering why you're experiencing de ja vu!)

The next morning you rolled out of bed after the third time of hitting the snooze button. You decided to forgo a shower since you had taken once yesterday, but washed you face to remove the old makeup. Next you reapplied the thick black eyeliner followed by a bright dark purple eye shadow and a layer of shear pink lip gloss. You piled moose into your hands and flipped your head over before running them through your hair and flipping it back up. You applied some hairspray before applying the hair dryer. As you ran the machine on high, frying your hair into perfect shape you couldn't help but laugh at yourself, realizing that you so belonged back in the 80's. Next you stuck a black and white polka dotted hard plastic head band on. You stuck on your wide plastic off center circle earrings that were purple, black and white checkered, as you grabbed your necklaces and left the bathroom.

In your room you threw on a black and red bra and threw a yellow wide tank top that had a skull and cross bones in the lower corner. Next came your purple and black striped tights followed by your favorite pair of ripped jeans, jeans that were so ripped that you A, had to wear tights underneath and B, had more holes that actual fabric left. You grabbed your yellow and white checkered vans and threw on some black and white bangles of different sizes, with a few red ones sprinkled in there as well. You looked down at the fist full of necklaces you had grabbed and decided on which ones to wear that day. You decided on a few of the bling chains Shads had sent you over the years as gifts, along with a string of thick red beads that you knotted in the center. Grabbing your giant yellow sunglasses and your black and white stripped cloth bag you kissed Minx on the head and ran out the door, almost forgetting to lock it.

**-xXx-**

 

"Aren't you just a bag of clash this morning," Greg said as you entered the back area of the parlor.

"You know you love it," you teased your coworker.

"Like a fat kid and cake," Greg shot back as he washed his hands in the small sink.

"You should try color sometime. You never know, it might change your life," you teased once more as he left.

Your fellow coworker left, shaking his overly black clad ass at you as he exited the doorway.

"Kales, just to let you know you have," your boss started off as he ran through the back, his nose in the schedule book as you began throwing your stuff out back.

"I know, I know Zarin. I've got like a zillion people coming in today. Thanks. Maybe try and not to over book me," you snapped.

"Try to not be our best artist next time and you won't be so popular that we have people booked for you months in advance. What's biting your ass this morning?" Zarin asked as he went about finishing straightening up the shop before he opened the doors.

"My husband left me for a guy, my brother and the boys are here visiting and to do a new album so that means that foul excuse for a rhythm guitarist is with them. Basically yesterday was the worst ever possible," you explained as you checked all your inks.

"Told you that no good, now ex, hubby of yours was a flamer. I told you, we gays have like a sixth sense and can smell another one of our kind a mile away no matter how in the closet they are," Zarin said, trying to cheer you up and it did.

Just picturing Zarin strutting around with some overly large device on his head that was shaped like a nose, having it sniff the air around him and then it go off when he'd found a 'gay', made you laugh.

"And while I know you hate Zacky's guts like nothing else, at least you have to admit he's cuter than hell. I mean come on, I'd fuck him in a heart beat. Bend him right over the table and give it to him hard. Or being under him might be nice, a little rough but," Zarin continued.

"All right, all right! Are you trying to scare me into leaving today. Cuz that has to be the wrongest thing I have ever heard before in my life. And I am pretty sure he would be the dominant one in that one night stand before he turned you out like the rest of the things he whores himself on," you said trying to shake the image of a naked Zacky bent over a table out of your mind.

"Who's a whore, who is dominant, and who's gay?" Cares asked as she walked out front from out back.

"Fuck bag is back in town for a bit, and also the dominant one in Zarin's little masochistic wet dream over there. And the newly found gay is my husband, who left me yesterday for a man, who he's been cheating on me with for almost two years," you said as Cares set up her area.

"Oh you didn't say that part earlier," Zarin screeched from the front door.

"My bad," you said sitting down in your chair taking a breather before your hectic day started.

"Want us to kill the bitch?" Ryan asked as he came out from out back.

"You'll have to get in line, the boys are back in town and they have first dibs. Though if you want first dibs on Zacky, be my guest," you said, spinning in your chair.

"Does anyone else feel like breaking out into Thin Lizzy?" Lexi asked as she taped a new photo up on her station.

"Guess who just got back today? Them wild eyed boys that had been away," Greg sang dramatically into his spray bottle of alcohol.

"Haven't changed, haven't much to say. But man, I still think them cats are crazy," Cares added next, at which you started to laugh.

"They were asking if you were around," Lexi sang loudly.

"How you was, where you could be found," Ryan sang just as loudly and off key, and at that you started to tear up from the laughter you were holding in.

"Told them you were living downtown. Driving all the old men crazy," Zarin sang into his day planner.

"Cuz," Greg sang loudly, holding his spray bottle into the middle of everyone, posing it dramatically.

"The boys are back in town again, oh the boys are back in town. I said. The boys are back in town, back in town again. The boys are back, the boys are back," you sang into the bottle along with everyone else simultaneously before cracking up into laughter.

"And this is why I will never give up my job," you sighed, stopping the spinning to look around at the tattoo parlor.

"That is until you see your list for today. May your fingers move swiftly and never get cramped," Zarin said, bowing to you before unlocking the door and turning the open sign on and flipping the other open sign around.

"Oh my god, oh my god. I've waited months to get a tattoo by you," a bright yellow haired girl said as she came running in the shop, liberally covered in rainbow stripes, and shook your hand.

"No problem sweetie now sit down and lets discuss your design," you said as you led the girl to your station, giving a Zarin a glare as you did so.

**-xXx-**

 

"And I don't know, do I ask him? What if he isn't gay? Oh I would just die," the guy underneath your humming needle said.

"Well it looks to me Sam that this Jonathan of yours is perfect for you. I say go for it, ask him, or kiss him. Whichever seems right to do first when the moment comes a calling. Sometimes actions speak louder that words," you said as you placed your needle down and reached for your spray bottle.

"I think your, ow cold alcohol, right. I should just go for it," Sam said as you wiped the area clean with more alcohol before applying the Tattoo GOO to it and bandaging it.

"Come back and tell me how it goes. Even if you don't have an appointment, come in and chat my ear off," you said smiling and extending your hand after you had removed and thrown out the bright blue plastic gloves you had been wearing.

"No problem. Come visit the infamous Kales Mae for a chit chat about my roller coaster of a love life? You got it," Sam said giving you a hug before going to pay.

"I thought it was hair dressers that did this type of stuff, not tattoo artists. I feel like Oprah or something," you sighed taking a minute to collapse in your chair and clean your mess up before the next one walked in.

"We're on the same page as hair dressers, we're cheap therapists and less guilt ridden then a priest. We're the best there is," Ryan said, lifting his head up from the arm piece he was doing.

"I tell all my problems to my tattoo artists, like Lexi, they're just easier to talk to," a girl who was being worked on by Lexi said.

"Here here," Lexi cheered, holding her needle up in the air for a second before going back to the intricate flower design she was doing on the girl.

"Plus you're just so easy to talk to Kales, so that makes you doubly blessed, or burdened depending on how you look at it," Cares said spinning in her chair, seeing as her client was checking out his leg piece in the mirror across the room.

"Oh the joys of being me," you said sarcastically, but happily.

"I'm going for a smoke break, if I'm not back by the time my next one comes in, don't come looking for me. It's because I ran away and joined the circus or something equally less stressful than this," you said pushing yourself out of the chair and walking out back.

Cigarette in hand you went into the back alley and lit it, taking a big drag and letting the nicotine wash over you, relieving some of the stress from the day. You sighed, exhaling the smoke and bumped your head against the hard brick wall you were leaning against.

"And the day is only half done. I don't know how I'm going to be able to deal with the boys tonight," you sighed as you finished your cigarette.

After it was finished you contemplated on lighting a second, but knew your client had to be there by now. Yours just kept coming in one after another in a steady stream for a while now, there never really was any breaks.

"But that's what I get the big bucks for," you sighed as you opened the steel door and went back in the parlor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh. . . This chapter has always been a favorite of mine of anything I've written.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are ups and downs in life, that's what life is. But amidst alll the tattoos, loud music and laughter there is a thing called hatred. Kailey Mae Sanders may have a pretty good life, may have the most amazing brother and outrageous group of friends but there is a black spot that looms over everything she does in life. Zacky Vengeance. She can't remember why or really how it started, all she knows is that she hates him, with every fiber of her being.
> 
> And nothing, nothing is going to change that
> 
> (my name is Jesse, I have this story up on another site if you're wondering why you're experiencing de ja vu!)

"Hi I'm Kales," you said sticking your hand out to the kid who looked barely eighteen sitting in your chair.

You had to stifle and hide your smile when you saw him wearing an Avenged Sevenfold shirt.

"Yeah I know who you are, I requested a tattoo by you before I turned eighteen, figuring it wouldn't be until after my birthday that I got in. But it was worth it, I've been waiting for this for forever. You do the best work I've ever seen, you've got a talent and way with ink that I don't think is matched by anyone," the kid said all in one breath almost.

"Well I'm honored by your devotion, and I hope to live up to your expectations. What's your name?" you asked, honored for some reason by this kids devotion to your work.

"I'm Jonas," he said following you towards your station.

"Well Jo-," you started and were interrupted by the bell ringing rather loudly as the front door was loudly slammed open.

"Kales babe," you heard shouted.

Groaning you shook your head, wondering why your work place was being invaded. Looking up you smiled at the bassist.

"Yes Johnny?" you asked.

"I wanted to get inked by you while we were home, and decided now was a good time," Johnny said, sounding as if it was actually possible.

"For one, how do you have time to do this? Second, in case you don't remember what it's like to be me, and I know it's hard with the life you lead, but it's crazy nuts. I'm booked solid, not only that, I'm over booked for, well till the end of time. This poor kid here has waited months to see me, all of mine have," you said, sounding worn out and a little ticked off at the interruption of your day.

"Well answer number one, I got all the bass lines finished for today so had time to kill and realized that I don't have any ink by you yet. And two, this kid won't mind if I take his spot. Will ya?" Johnny asked Jonas.

"His name is Jonas, and HE has an APPOINTMENT," you said, stressing the two words.

"So Jonas ol' buddy, ol' pal, whatdya say?" Johnny asked.

"Jonas don't listen to the moron I claim as a close friend. He," you started but were interrupted.

"No it's okay. I'll give you my spot if you'll do me one small favor," Jonas said, asking Johnny more than you.

"Name it kid," Johnny said, still not aware that he was wearing his face plastered on his chest.

"Sign my shirt?" Jonas asked, a little scared.

"Huh?" Johnny asked.

You grabbed his attention and jabbed your head down towards Jonas's shirt, trying to get him to see that he was wearing an Avenged Sevenfold shirt.

"Well fuck me running kid. No problem. Not only that, but I'll pay for your tattoo as well, since mine won't take all that long," Johnny said cheerfully as he sat down into your chair in the kids place and rifled through your drawers for a sharpie.

"Are you serious?" Jonas asked, shocked beyond belief.

"Sure, sure. Wait. You're not getting like a whole back piece done that is costing like thousands of dollars are you?" Johnny asked warily.

You tried getting Jonas's attention by nodding your head emphatically up and down, trying to get him to say yes he was.

"Nah, just the bats from your guys cd is all. One on each shoulder," Jonas said, ignoring your enthusiastic head bobbing.

"Even better. So Kales, ink me up. I want to be done before we go eat," Johnny said enthusiastically.

"Ugh. What do you want Seward?" you asked as you got ready.

"Just somethin small, on my arm. Make it up as you go, I want something completely your design," Johnny said as he leaned back and began to doze, trusting you to not lead him astray.

**-xXx-**

 

"Looks beautiful Kales," Johnny said for the hundredth time as he admired the piece in the mirror as he waited for Jonas to be finished.

"I got it when you first said it half an hour ago," you grumped.

"Ooo someone's grumpy wumpy today," Johnny teased.

You couldn't help but crack a smile, you could never stay grumpy long with Johnny around. It was the same with Jimmy, there was always a smile plastered on your face within them being within five feet of you for any period of time. It didn't help that Johnny had the entire place cracking up at his antics, making the already enjoyable workplace even more enjoyable.

"There you are Jonas, two new A7X bats," you said wiping his tatts down for the last time before he got to check them out in the mirror, still occupied by Johnny.

"So cool. No one is going to believe me when I tell them everything. Thanks so much Kales," Jonas said as he admired the work-woman-ship of the ink.

"Hey what am I? Chopped liver?" Johnny asked, putting on a good show of being offended.

"Smells like it," Cares said from her work area.

"Oh real smooth Cares, very recess school yard-ish of you. Way to go," Johnny said, giving her a sarcastic round of applause.

"Thank you, thank you. I'll be here all week," Cares said as she stood up and bowed much to the cheers of the people in the parlor.

"All right I have to jet. Kales, hope to see you laters. Jonas, keep it real buddy. I'm off like a bridesmaid dress," Johnny said before dashing out of the parlor.

"The friends you keep Kales," Zarin said shaking his head from the desk up front.

"Don't remind me," you said shaking your head.

**-xXx-**

 

About twenty minutes later as you were about half way through your next client's tattoo you heard your stomach growl. You realized that your breakfast had consisted of coffee on the fly, two smokes and two donuts when you got to work. And not only that, but you had worked through your lunch break, pushing yourself as much as possible to get through as many clients as possible. At the sound of the second growl from your stomach you heard the door bell jingle but didn't look up since you were wrapped up in the intricate hip piece you were doing. You were so caught up that you didn't hear Zarin gasp, or everyone else for that matter, and didn't realize that it had gone quiet in the shop.

You didn't look up in fact till someone's shadow fell over you and your work, breaking your light and making you stop.

"Who's in my light?" you asked without lifting your head just yet.

"Three fucking," you heard a voice start.

"Zacky you poor excuse for a puss ball what the hell are you doing at my work?" you fumed as you sat up and stared him down.

"Well dyke bag I came down here to get you so we could all go eat. So lets go," Zacky said heading back towards the door.

"In case those beady little black dots you call eyes weren't working properly I am in the middle of a client at the moment. So you can go on your own," you snapped at his back.

"No, no I can't. M said if I return without you it's my job," Zacky snapped back venomously as he spun on his heel to face you.

"Well too fucking bad for you then. Guess you're going to have to find a new job then. Cuz I can't leave at the moment," you said, leaning to get more ink on your needle.

"Why the hell do you have to be so damn difficult?" Zacky snarled as he rushed you, coming within inches of your face and sneering at you.

"Why the hell do you have to breathe?" you snarled back, staring daggers at him, not blinking.

The both of you stared the other down, neither one blinking so as to lose face. You could literally feel the tension growing in the parlor.

"Uhh, guys?" you heard Zarin say.

"What?" both you and Zacky snapped in unison, turning to face your boss.

"Hey, now don't go all fucking snippy on me. I was going to say, Kales if you finish this one I'll take your next few since you worked through your lunch break. Just come back in one piece, preferably not covered in his blood. Unless you hid the pieces well," Zarin said as he looked over the books.

"Deal. Zacky, sit," you said and turned back to finish the piece.

"Fuck off," Zacky said as he started to pace.

"Die," you shot back.

"You first," Zacky said.

"Children," Zarin said loudly.

Finally Zacky sat down and started leafing through a tattoo magazine, which cleared the air considerably and people let out the breaths they forgot they were holding. Zacky flipped through the magazine till he came across an article written about you, interest peaked he decided to read it.

Article finished Zacky got up and started to wander around, peering over peoples shoulders watching them work. You watched out of the corner of your eye as he did this, making sure he wasn't being a pest. You were actually surprised when he showed general interest in what your coworkers were doing, and even pointing out bits he liked. You totally forgot that he had ink himself till he showed Ryan a detail on one of his own when Ryan's client asked a question. Don't know how, since his arms were covered, but you just did. You were shocked and started to remember just a little bit what Zacky use to be like, back before things went to shit. You started to smile down at your piece, that is until you felt someone kick the chair you were sitting in purposefully, hard.

"You better count your lucky fucking stars that my needle wasn't on them yet Baker. Or you would have been in a world of trouble," you spat venomously.

"Right. What the fuck are you gonna do about it?" Zacky asked, sarcasm dripping off his tongue.

"This," you spat as you stuck him with your needle and pulled in a line, with the gun running and loaded with ink.

"You cunt," Zacky yelped as he looked down at the blue smudge on his arm that was now bleeding.

"Out!" Zarin shouted.

You apologized to your now finished client and took off your gloves before grabbing your purse and following the now seething Zacky out of the parlor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the "love" between those two makes my heart go all a pitter patter hahaha!
> 
> This is it for this week.  
> Until next week my purple people eaters!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are ups and downs in life, that's what life is. But amidst alll the tattoos, loud music and laughter there is a thing called hatred. Kailey Mae Sanders may have a pretty good life, may have the most amazing brother and outrageous group of friends but there is a black spot that looms over everything she does in life. Zacky Vengeance. She can't remember why or really how it started, all she knows is that she hates him, with every fiber of her being.
> 
> And nothing, nothing is going to change that
> 
> (my name is Jesse, I have this story up on another site if you're wondering why you're experiencing de ja vu!)

"Why the fuck did you do that?" Zacky growled as he power walked it down the street.

"Cuz you're an evil piece of shit. You kicked my chair when I was over a client. What if I had been tattooing? You could of screwed it big time for me, or hurt them," you spat, having no problem keeping up with him.

"Yeah but you weren't, so I didn't do shit. Still doesn't explain your fucking reaction and wounding me," Zacky spat back.

"It's the thought that counts Zacky. It's always the thought that counts," you said smarmy.

"Whatever," Zacky said, facing forward as he walked.

"What? No offensive comment? No nasty come back?" you asked.

"Fuck off dirt bag, my arm hurts," Zacky said.

"You'll get over it. Count yourself lucky. I usually charge people for my work," you sneered.

"If you charge people for what you did to me, I don't know how you still have a job. You're one sick twisted bitch," Zacky snapped, still holding a hand over his arm.

"Only when it comes to you Zachary, only for you," you said, hiking your bag higher up on your shoulder.

"Whatever," Zacky said, falling into silence.

You just shrugged your shoulders and continued walking, glad for the silence. As you walked you realized where you were going to eat, a favorite spot of yours, Jimmy's and Matt's. It made you smile, you were glad that they remembered. It felt nice that they didn't forget you entirely when away, not that you needed them to remember you, it was just nice. As you neared the tiny little restaurant you smiled bigger and took out a cigarette, figuring you'd get a smoke in before you had to go in where you couldn't smoke. As you reached the outside of the tiny restaurant you tossed your finished cigarette butt and smiled once again, remembering some of the good memories from the place. That was till you saw Zacky start to open his mouth beside you, you knew your good mood was about to killed.

"I," Zacky started.

"Don't open that hole you call a mouth Zacky, I was having a good moment. Regardless of whether or not you were with me," you shot.

"Well I was just going to say I liked your outfit, that the colors suit you," Zacky said quickly.

"I'll believe that when pigs fly, and you're leading their air parade," you spat walking in quickly, knowing where they would be seated.

"Fuck you," Zacky spat, following you in. 

**-xXx-**

"You made it! And you're both in one piece!" Matt shouted, surprised that he couldn't see any blood or fresh bruises.

"Not entirely," you said, taking the seat between your brother and Jimmy.

"What?" Matt asked confused, and slightly worried.

"She fucking tore a chunk out of my arm, and marked me. The stupid dyke," Zacky shot out as he grabbed his seat across from you.

"Oi, what did you do this time Kales?" Matt asked, resting his head in hands on the table.

"The dirt bag kicked my chair while I was over a client, hard, on purpose. So I got him back," you said as you took a sip of your water.

"Let me see," Syn said to Zacky.

Zacky held out his arm, took his napkin, dipped it in his water glass and cleaned off the area on his arm. Showing that he had a puncture and blue line leading from it. Syn started to snigger at it, which caused Johnny to look down and laugh as well.

"Awww look at the horrible scar you will bear," Syn teased.

"Hey she charged me for my ink, that's not fair," Johnny added.

"Shows you to stick your nose in where it doesn't belong," Jimmy added from his spot.

"Fuck off," Zacky said, taking his arm back.

"At least it's a pretty bright blue color, and now you have a unique story to go with a unique new tattoo," Matt said, as he shot a glare at you.

You simply raised your eyebrows questioningly and put on your best innocent face as you took another sip of your water. Matt sighed and shook his head at you once again, you just ignored it. He should be use to it by now, nothing had changed in ten years, and nothing ever would, no matter how much he begged and pleaded.

You all sat quietly for a bit till the waitress came over to take orders and make eyes at the guys in the band. You sighed in disgust, you realized that you should be use to it by now, but it still got to you. You couldn't see how girls could be like that, I mean you knew the guys were really great people and talented to boot, not to mention the good looks shared between all of them was astounding, but still. Didn't anyone have any dignity left? You realized that no, most people didn't anymore, especially when you realized that the world contained people like Zacky. And at that thought you looked up and over at him, and for once didn't see him laying his charm on thick on the girl, he in fact had his head buried in his menu. You were shocked.

"And you?" you heard the girl ask.

"Huh?" you said, unaware that it was your turn to order.

"What do you want to eat?" the girl asked, a little perturbed that you weren't paying attention to her.

"Oh a sprite and your house special," you said, seeing as it was what you generally always ordered.

"Way to go sis, stickin with the original never fail plan," Matt teased from beside you.

"What can I say, old habits die hard," you added, shooting a glare at Zacky.

He simply flipped you off and placed his order, completely ignoring the girl.

"So what'd you get Matty?" you asked sweetly, already knowing the answer.

"I'd tell you but you called me Matty," Matt answered back, feigning hurt.

"He got what he always gets," Jimmy added for him.

"Figured," you said cheekily.

"Hey give me some slack, Jimmy did too," Matt added in his defense.

"Well I didn't," Zacky added out of nowhere.

You looked over in shock at his added comment to the weird conversation, and you could see that the other guys did as well.

"Well wouldn't expect you to stick to anything from back in the day," you shot acidly at him.

"Still hate you," Zacky added nonchalantly.

"Go fucking figure," you added.

Conversation went about its merry way of starting itself at the table and soon you were swept away in it. The guys talked about their last tour, sharing some of the funny antics of being on the road. You laughed along with them, loving hearing the funny stories and watching them reenact some of them. You nearly had sprite coming out your nose when Syn stuck chopsticks up his nose and crossed his eyes at you, causing you to laugh hard mid sip of your drink. It was nice to see the sides of the guys that no one else got to see, the part not wrapped up in the their rock star personalities, them just being them. Jimmy and Johnny were having worm creating contests (you know when you scrunch your straw wrapper then sprinkle water on it to make it grow) beside you, making a royal mess of the table, but not caring. You decided that being with them was good for you, and that it had been way to long since the last time you had seen them. You got so caught up in the laughter and the smiles that you totally forgot to snipe on Zacky, and were surprised when you cast him a glance to see him laughing and smiling and joking with Syn across from you. It was weird to see a genuine smile on his face, and to see him joking around with the guys. But Matt did say that the Zacky you knew wasn't like the Zacky they knew for the most part. The man whore part, yes, but they had come to accept that part, none of them were completely innocent of that either. But it was a shock to your system to actually see it, to actually witness it.

You were laughing at a bad joke that Matt had cracked when you felt someones foot rub up against yours. You ignored it, figuring it to be one of the guys accidentally hitting yours, seeing as how the table was small and all of them long legged. Though a few minutes later when it happened again your eyes shot open and you looked around at the table. No one seemed to be paying any attention, that was till you looked over at Zacky. He was laughing hard at something retarded that Syn had just said and took a sip of his coke. When he took the sip he looked over at you, directly, and you just stared. He didn't make a face, he didn't scowl or shoot you a look, he just looked at you. You shut your jaw, well your figurative jaw, and pushed your seat back and excused yourself from the table. Getting up you went to the bathroom.

When you came out of the bathroom you saw none other than Zacky waiting for the men's bathroom.

"Stalker," you snapped.

"You wish," Zacky snapped back

"Fuck off and die," you snipped.

"You first," Zacky said.

"Asshole," you spat.

"Douche bag," Zacky snapped, taking a step closer to you, trying to look intimidating.

"Cock biter," you said, stepping up.

"Pillow biter," Zacky said stepping closer.

"Dirt bag," you said.

"Cunt rag," Zacky said, closing the distance between you two.

At this point there was only like an inch between the two of you and you were both glaring the other down, hate seething off you both and daggers shooting from your eyes. You opened your mouth to say your come back but were interrupted.

"Hey, whoa, lessen the animosity in the ranks a little here. We're all family," Matt said walking up to you two.

Without moving an inch or blinking, you opened your mouth.

"Never," you spat harshly.

At that Zacky shoved you away and walked into the vacant bathroom, that had been vacant during most of your little battle in the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting hot in here. . . So let's hate on each other a little more!
> 
> And that ladies and gents is how I got my title


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are ups and downs in life, that's what life is. But amidst alll the tattoos, loud music and laughter there is a thing called hatred. Kailey Mae Sanders may have a pretty good life, may have the most amazing brother and outrageous group of friends but there is a black spot that looms over everything she does in life. Zacky Vengeance. She can't remember why or really how it started, all she knows is that she hates him, with every fiber of her being.
> 
> And nothing, nothing is going to change that
> 
> (my name is Jesse, I have this story up on another site if you're wondering why you're experiencing de ja vu!)

After the late lunch was finished you all walked out together, people digging in their pockets for lighters for their cigarettes.

"Does anyone have a lighter?" Zacky asked, when he realized he didn't have his on him.

"Nope," you said as you slipped yours back in your purse.

Zacky just glared at you as he accepted Syn's and lit his cigarette.

"Well ladies I have to get back to work," you said, breaking off in the direction of your work.

"See you tonight?" Jimmy asked.

"Possibly," you said, shooting a glance Zacky's direction.

"I'll keep him under wraps. It wasn't so bad this time around," Matt said hopefully.

"Maybe," you said as you hugged everyone goodbye, skipping over Zacky as usual.

Back at work you let out a sigh as you entered the parlor and threw your bag down behind the front desk, not bothering to stick it out back.

"You some how managed to survive, and not show up covered in his blood," Cares said from her chair.

"Barely," you replied.

"Your next one is here already," Zarin said pointing to an attractive male sitting in one of the waiting room chairs.

"Hello," you said smiling down at the man and extending your hand.

He had white blonde hair that had large chunks of black in it, and it hung slightly in his eyes. He had the snake bite piercings in his lips, along with a hoop in the side of his nose, he even had a few in his ears. He was tall and of muscular build, with a full sleeve tattoo trailing down his left arm, and a cap sleeve peaking out of his right t-shirt sleeve. He had on tight black jeans and a black LeVeL 27 t-shirt on, topped off with studded belt and black chucks. He was to put it bluntly, hot.

"Hello to you too," he said kindly in a thick accent, shaking your offered hand firmly.

"Right this way. What's your name?" you asked as you lead him to your area.

"Kristofer, but most people just call me Kris," he said sitting down.

"Well glad to meet you Kris, this your piece?" you asked holding up the drawing Zarin had thoughtfully placed at your table already.

"That would be it," Kris said.

"It's gorgeous, where did you find it?" you asked looking down at the large crest design, a family crest you were guessing.

"It's a rendition of my family crest that I drew," Kris offered.

"You drew it? I'm impressed. Where are you from?" you asked as you worked on making a transfer of it.

"Originally I'm from Scotland, but I live here now. A few blocks away in fact," Kris said taking off his shirt.

"Well fancy that, so do I," you said as you turned around, transparency in hand.

At the sight of Kris's now half naked body, which happened to be covered in gorgeous tattoos, you faltered a bit in your step and knocked into your small table on wheels. At the loud sound Kris turned around and caught you swearing at your knee and at the table.

"Oh the poor defenseless table doesn't stand a chance," Kris teased.

You stuck your tongue out at him as you righted the table and your equipment on it.

"So where do you want this placed?" you asked holding up the transparency.

"In the middle of my back, up in-between my shoulder blades," he said turning his back to you.

Carefully you washed the spot on his back, cleaning it off with alcohol, before slowly laying the paper design down bit by bit. Once you had it on, and centered, you began to peel it off slowly, checking to make sure the ink lines had stuck and checking for places you would have to fill in with pen. Once it was finished you admired your work.

"Damn I'm good. Wanna check it out and see if you like it?" you asked.

"Lead the way," Kris said standing up.

You grabbed your large hand held mirror and led him to the large glass wall mirror. Turning him so his back was facing the larger mirror you held the hand held one up for him to look into.

"Like?" you asked.

Kris looked into the mirror, moving his back to get a better view. Then he wrapped his hand around yours to position the hand held mirror better. At his touch, your breath caught in your throat. It had been such a long time since you had been single, and it was still a new break, that you didn't know how to react to the attractive, half naked, man in front of you.

"Love it. Let's let the magic begin," he said, a huge grin spreading across his face. 

**-xXx-**

As you worked on his piece you chit chatted back and forth, making small talk and getting to know one another better. You found yourself warming up to him more and more, realizing that you had a lot in common oddly enough. It had to be one of the few times you thanked your lucky stars that people loved talking to you, or even that people asked to get tattooed by you. Because if not , this wouldn't have happened. As he continued to compliment your work, as you would pause to show him the progress, you felt your cheeks getting hot.

"So what are doing later tonight?" Kris asked as slipped his shirt back on after you had bandaged it.

"I'm going out with my brother and our friends since they're home," you replied as you discarded the used paper towels and plastic gloves.

"Oh. Well the next time you're not busy I'd love to go somewhere with you, hang out," Kris said, shaking his hair out of his eyes.

"There's no reason you can't come out with us tonight. Matt won't mind," you said, brushing a piece of bang behind your ear.

"Matt your boyfriend?" Kris asked warily.

At his question you cracked up. You started laughing that you had to drop down into your chair so as not to collapse onto the ground. After you regained your composure you looked up and the confused looking Kris.

"No. Matt is my brother," you said, still grinning like a fool.

"Oh," Kris said sheepishly, running a hand through his hair.

"Too cute, too cute," you said standing up and walking with him towards the front desk.

"So here's my address, come by at like 9 and give me a buzz," you said handing him a piece of paper you had scribbled your address on.

"Straight to the point, I like," Kris said grinning as he looked down at your address.

"I'll warn you though, I'm a heavy drinker and partier, and I swear like nothing else," you said as you watched him pay.

"Then we'll get along perfectly," Kris smiled.

"Glad to hear it," you said sticking your hand out for him to shake.

"See you at 9," he said, shaking your once again offered hand.

"You better," you shouted as he exited the parlor, waving as he turned the corner.

As you turned to face the rest of the parlor everyone was staring at you, even including the customers.

"What?" you asked rather loudly.

"Ooo it's gettin hot in here," Zarin broke out from his chair.

"Don't even start guys," you warned.

"Bow chicca wow woww," Ryan said, pelvic thrusting so it looked like he was humping the air.

"Go back to work losers. Who's next?" you asked no one in particular.

"Me," a petite looking girl in a tennis skirt and halter top said softly.

"Come on over to my chair of wonders," you said. 

**-xXx-**

When you finally got home, you dropped to your couch in exhaustion, you were pooped and you still had to get ready to go out tonight.

"Why do I agree to do these things?" you asked Minx as you pet him

"Thank god I'm use to having to talk to myself or I'd think I had gone crazy," you said to your cat once again.

Grabbing your mail you walked to the bathroom for a shower as you looked through it. Your eyes came upon a thick envelope with Eric's name on the return address.

"Well that didn't take him long, fucking bastard probably had these written up for a year at least," you growled tossing what you knew to be divorce papers in on your bed.

"Stupid fucking men," you spat as you undressed and hopped into your shower.

Shower finished you got out and tried to figure out what to wear. You decided to keep your black and red bra with your yellow tank top, along with the same jewelry as earlier that day. You kept your holey purple and black striped tights but threw a pair of extremely holey and torn fishnets over them. You dug through your closet and found your red and purple plaid pleated skirt, you thought it perfect since it was mostly red with purple shot through it. Next you threw your white and yellow checkered vans from earlier, followed by a spiked belt and a studded belt with your smaller chains. You blow dried you hair till it was mostly dry, then ran the moose through it like before. This time though you grabbed a chunk on either side of your head and stuck them into messy pig tails, with long hair still hanging down and your bangs brushed off to the side a bit. Pig tails in you placed your head band back on and called it a go.

Downstairs you lit a cigarette while sitting on the couch, happy to be able to smoke in your own house again. As you came to the end of it you heard your buzzer go off next to the door. Walking over you turned the intercom on.

"Hello?" you asked.

"It's me, it's Kris," you heard Kris's voice pour through the intercom.

"I'm buzzin' you in," you replied before turning the intercom off and buzzing the door open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New man meat!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are ups and downs in life, that's what life is. But amidst alll the tattoos, loud music and laughter there is a thing called hatred. Kailey Mae Sanders may have a pretty good life, may have the most amazing brother and outrageous group of friends but there is a black spot that looms over everything she does in life. Zacky Vengeance. She can't remember why or really how it started, all she knows is that she hates him, with every fiber of her being.
> 
> And nothing, nothing is going to change that
> 
> (my name is Jesse, I have this story up on another site if you're wondering why you're experiencing de ja vu!)

You let Kris in when you heard him knocking on your front door.

"Welcome to my humble abode, I just got to call Matt real quick and we should be off," you said as you shut the door behind him.

"Holy loft," Kris exclaimed as he walked in and spun, looking at all the space.

"Yeah I kinda dig it," you said searching your purse for your phone.

"How did you find this?" Kris asked.

"It helps when you have friends, and clients, who are famous," you said finally finding your phone and dialing Matt's number.

"Like who?" Kris asked, interest generally peaked.

"You'll see. Hey dip shit, when's this disaster of an evening starting?" you asked Matt when he picked up.

"Jimmy will be there in like two minutes to pick your sorry ass up," Matt said on his end.

"Just Jimmy? You didn't make him take along leech boy did you?" you asked, a warning tone coming through in your voice.

"No, he's with us. But he's still coming with us, he's part of the group whether you can stomach him or not, always has been," Matt said, his own warning coming through in his voice.

"He's like roaches, no matter what you do they just keep coming back. Oh, I've got a friend with me," you said, the last part coming out as an after thought.

"Male? Female? Pigmy? What we talking here?" Matt asked jokingly.

"Pigmy? Good one. You'll see when we get there," you said hanging up the phone.

"Pigmy?" Kris asked confused.

"Don't even ask, I don't even get my brother half the time, I don't want to damage you with trying to figure him out as well. Anyway my best friend Jimmy will be here in a sec to pick us up, so we can head out now," you said grabbing your purse and heading for the door.

"No car?" Kris asked.

"Oh I've got one. Just when the boys are finally home they drive me everywhere, don't ask me why, but they do. Am I complaining? No. Have you seen gas prices? It's horrendous," you said closing the door behind you.

When you turned to face Kris he was holding his arm out for you.

"Shall we?" he asked.

"I think we shall," you replied, taking his arm and walking towards the elevator. 

**-xXx-**

Once outside, waiting for Jimmy, you lit a cigarette and offered one to Kris. He took one and lit it with his lighter from his pocket.

"So not to seem weird or anything, but what's your last name? I'd rather know before I go out somewhere with you," Kris said, exhaling in the process.

"Sanders," you said, wondering if he would catch the tie from you to Avenged Sevenfold.

"That's a nice last name," Kris added, obviously not picking up on who you were.

"Not when you see what comes along with having that last name," you said as you saw Jimmy pull up.

"What does that mean?" Kris asked as he followed you as you started to walk towards the still driving Jimmy.

"Heya Jimmy," you said giving him a high five through the open front seat window as you went around to the front.

"I'm The Reverend, or The Rev," Jimmy said sternly, putting his hand out the window for Kris to shake.

"I'm, I'm Kris," Kris said, shaking his hand then climbing into the back.

You turned in your seat and looked back at Kris and saw his shocked face and laughed softly.

"Told you it came with a lot of baggage," you said to Kris.

"I didn't know you were _THAT_ Sanders. I mean that's the Rev," Kris said pointing to the back of Jimmys head.

"And obviously I count as baggage," Jimmy said with warning, giving you a look.

You gave him the we'll-talk-later-don't-fuck-this-up look before turning back to Kris.

"You're not gonna freak are you?" you asked bluntly.

"Nah, just a shock is all. Still like you for you," Kris said, relaxing and leaning back into the seat.

"Good," you said, turning around and facing forwards while Jimmy drove to the club.

Once at the club you piled out of the car as Jimmy tossed his keys to a valet guy and the three of you sauntered up to the building containing the thumping music. At the door you just walked on in, the security guy at the head of the line giving you and Jimmy a nod of recognition, but paused at Kris.

"He's with us," you said, grabbing a hold of Kriss hand and pulling him in with you. 

**-xXx-**

Inside you didn't let go of Kris's hand, but instead slowed your pace to match his and followed Jimmy to the VIP rooms up top. Once there, you unintentionally squeezed Kris's hand, you were nervous about bringing a guy to meet, well the guys. They've never really approved of who you were with, it never really bothered you and you usually didn't put much mind to it, but that was years ago. You had been out of the game for a while now, so it was new all over again. Inside the room you saw it was already full of girls in scantily clad clothing, if you could call what they were wearing clothing. You sighed in disgust and how they were acting but continued on walking, you even saw a few other musicians who you knew, through your brother and through your job as well. Jimmy gave you the we-need-to-talk-pronto look before going to join the guys at a curved couch. You gave him a nod, but took Kris to go get drinks for the two of you first, and order a round for the guys.

"Lets get some drinks first," you told Kris.

"Sounds good to me love," he said, sounding comfortable.

To which you sighed in relief, you didn't want some closet freak fan on your hands, or someone who couldn't deal with the life you led and the people you knew. At the private bar you ordered a Captain and Coke, along with a round of beers and shots for everyone.

"What do you want?" you asked Kris.

"I'll take a Heineken and a shot of Jack," he told the bartender.

"You'll fit right in," you smiled at him.

As soon as the drinks were ready you had the waitress follow you over to the table in the back of the room, weaving your way through the crowded people.

"Boys, round on me," you said as you approached the table.

"Kales," the table shouted, well all except for Zacky.

"Who's that?" Syn asked, pointing at Kris who was standing beside you.

"Guys this is a friend of mine I met today at work. Figured I bring him out tonight as he's new here, like new to the country," you finished taking a seat.

"Where ya from?" Johnny asked carefully.

"Scotland. My names Kris," Kris said reaching his hand out to Johnny.

"Johnny Christ," he said in response shaking his hand briefly.

"Synyster Gates," Syn said accepting his hand.

"M. Shadows, also known as the big scary older brother," Matt said, squeezing Kris's hand a little tighter than you were liking.

"And you? Kris asked, though you knew he knew who they all were and was just being polite.

"Zacky," Zacky shouted out icily, not bothering to extend a hand and shake Kris's.

"Nice to meet you all," Kris said before sitting down next to you.

"So do I get a toast or what bitches?" you asked taking a shot of tequila and a beer and placing it next to your Captain and coke.

"Toast indeed," Jimmy said grabbing his new shot and beer.

The rest of the guys followed suit and all had their drinks, even Zacky, since you weren't in the mood to start shit right then.

"To having you home," you said raising your shot, "It's been too long."

"To losing unwanted and unneeded baggage," Jimmy said raising his shot.

"To starting over," Johnny said following suit.

"To friends," Syn said.

"To living fast and dying young," Zacky said, shocking everyone again for the hundredth time that day by joining in with you present.

You just sneered at him, catching the drift of his toast, but caring less.

"To meeting new people," Kris said raising his own shot.

"To _family_ ," Matt toasted, stressing the family part, causing all the guys to give knowing smiles, and causing you to stomp on his foot.

Everyone clinked glasses and downed their shots, a few grabbing their beers afterwards, some just leaning back in their seats.

"You don't need to stomp on my feet Kales," Matt said once he had swallowed his shot and reclined in his spot.

"Hey Kris could you get us some more shots, I need to have a one on five for a second," you asked Kris, staring your brother down.

"No problem, I have a feeling I don't want to get caught in the cross fire of this," Kris said standing up.

"You're the one blindfolded," Zacky said as Kris stood.

Kris just shot him a look and Zacky sneered back at him.

"What the hell is your fucking problem?" you asked, well more like screamed at, your brother.

"Don't like him," Matt said straight forward.

"You just met him a few seconds ago," you defended.

"I don't either," Jimmy said, siding with Matt as usual.

"You guys have never liked the guys I've ever dated, or seen, or knew for that matter. Even the ones you never met and I just told you about over the phone. This isn't high school anymore," you said defensively.

"Doesn't matter what it is anymore, we still don't like him. We didn't like Eric and look at how that turned out," Matt said bluntly.

"That I'll agree with you on. I already got the divorce papers, he must have had them written up forever ago. But that's beside the point. What are you my parentals? I'm a little old for that," you said bitterly, seeing as how your parents had never really been there for you, only your grandfather. And the boys of course.

"We just care for you is all, we look out for our own," Jimmy said in their defense.

"Well lay off him for the night kay? Give me shit tomorrow after I probably kick him out of the loft and send him home," you said taking a sip of your Captain and coke.

"I don't like him either," Zacky added out of the blue.

"Go fucking figure, didn't think you would. You don't like anything," you shot angrily, getting up and walking to the glassed in balcony that over looked the dance floor downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tension in the ranks!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are ups and downs in life, that's what life is. But amidst alll the tattoos, loud music and laughter there is a thing called hatred. Kailey Mae Sanders may have a pretty good life, may have the most amazing brother and outrageous group of friends but there is a black spot that looms over everything she does in life. Zacky Vengeance. She can't remember why or really how it started, all she knows is that she hates him, with every fiber of her being.
> 
> And nothing, nothing is going to change that
> 
> (my name is Jesse, I have this story up on another site if you're wondering why you're experiencing de ja vu!)

After you had cooled down enough you went back and joined the table, that now contained Kris and the new round of shots, doubles in fact. He really was your kind of guy, you had no idea what you saw in Eric anymore.

"So how did you meet Kales?" Jimmy was asking when you sat down.

"I got a tattoo by her today," Kris added.

"Really? Me too," Johnny said putting his arm out to show it off.

"Nice," Kris said leaning in to look at the ink.

"What you get?" Johnny asked after he had taken his arm back.

Kris turned around and lifted his shirt up, showing off the ink on his back and the new ink from earlier that day higher up.

"Very nice," Johnny added.

"Wanna see what she gave me?" Zacky asked snidely.

Kris lifted an eyebrow quizzically but nodded anyway. Zacky stuck out his arm that had the scab on it from the puncture and then the bright blue line leading from it.

"You did that?" Kris asked.

"Don't ask. He deserved it," you said, sneering at Zacky's smug expression. 

**-xXx-**

The rest of the night passed in pretty much ease. The guys laid off of Kris, well for the most part. The twenty questions continued through out the night, but other conversation took up most of the long night. Once the alcohol started flowing people relaxed more and started to laugh more, generally make the mood on of fun. Zacky was even not as snippy as usual, but that was probably due to the fact the he was eye deep in groupies and skanky women, and they just flocked to him.

"Guess who, and I'll pay double for my next hair cut," a deep voice said from behind you, hands covering your eyes.

"Jeph you can't disguise your voice if you tried," you said laughing as you peeled the fingers off of your eyes.

"Well fuck me running, guess I owe you double then?" Jeph asked as he grabbed the spot behind your head on the couch like seat.

"Oh you so do. When you coming in next?" you asked the bassist.

"Uh? Thursday work for you?" Jeph asked.

"Yeah, come by the house after I get off work," you said, like it was nothing.

"I'm Jeph, who are you?" Jeph asked, sticking his hand out towards Kris.

"I'm Kris," Kris answered, "Is there anyone you don't know?" he asked you.

"Uh? The president?" you said jokingly.

"What happened to Eric?" Jeph asked warningly.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Eric is gone. Left me, for another man no less," you said.

"Huh. Knew he was a closet flamer. Better off without him," Jeph said, reaching for your Captain and coke and taking a sip.

"No problem, go right ahead. Feel free, would you like a smoke while you're at it?" you asked Jeph sarcastically, but all in good fun.

"Why thank you. I'm off to mingle love. See you later guys," Jeph said, kissing you on the top of your head before leaving, with one of your cigarettes no less.

"You could date him and we'd be happy," Jimmy said quietly.

You just shot him a look and went back to paying attention to Kris, who seemed to have not heard Jimmy.

"Who's Eric?" Kris asked.

"My ex, as of yesterday, husband," you answered, not really feeling like delving into the subject at the moment.

"You were married?" Kris asked shocked.

"Yup, for three years," you finished.

"Surprised?" you asked.

"Kind of. But to each his own," Kris said shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm surprised that someone could stand being attached to that filth for any period of time. No wonder he went gay," Zacky said smugly.

"Fuck off asshole," you shot back.

"You first dyke," Zacky shot back as well.

"Go drown in your sea of STD's you sorry excuse for a human being," you said angrily as you stood up and walked back to the balcony.

"Oh I'm good," Zacky sniggered as Kris got up and went after you, but not before shooting him a look.

"Hey," Kris said as he came up beside you.

"Don't mind him. He's always like that," you said leaning on the railing, sipping your drink.

"I don't mind him, he's a dick. But it seems like you do," Kris pointed out.

"He and I have hated each other since my sophomore year. It's just the way we are," you said shrugging your shoulders.

"I'll kick his ass for you," Kris said, wrapping an arm around your leaning shoulders.

"Sounds like a plan," you said nudging him in the ribs with your elbow, ignoring the feeling like someone was boring holes into the back of your head.

"Wanna go dance?" Kris asked, sounding unsure.

"I'd love to," you said grabbing his hand and walking towards the stairs that led to the lower level. 

-xXx- 

_**Back at the table**_

"See I told you she was a whore," Zacky sneered.

"You're one to talk," Jimmy said, throwing a crumpled napkin at Zacky's head.

"Fuck off, Mr. It's not like I don't fuck groupies either," Zacky said, throwing the napkin back at Jimmy and hitting him square in the nose.

"Touche," Jimmy replied.

"I just don't like him," Zacky grumbled as the watched Kris put his arm around you.

"Why the fuck do you care all of a sudden. You would think you would be the one rooting for her to get stuck with a total douche bag asshole, just so she could be more miserable. Like you," Syn said, flicking his straw wrapper at Zacky's forehead.

"What is this throw shit at Zacky's head hour or something?" Zacky asked as the wrapper pinged him in the head.

"Aww look the new couple are going dancing," Johnny added as he joined the guys at the corner table.

Zacky looked up and watched you walk off holding hands with Kris. He growled and shot up quickly, stalking towards a group of scantily clad groupie girls like a lion stalking prey.

"What's his issue?" Johnny asked as he sat down.

"Besides the regular Zacky shit? I haven't a clue," Jimmy said, watching Zacky storm off.

-xXx- 

_**Back on the dance floor**_

On the dance floor you let yourself go, glad for the five Captain and cokes and countless beers and shots from before, since you were still not use to the single scene. You let the music take your feet where it wanted and warmed up, moving closer to Kris's body. You backed away as you got really close, and wiggled your fingers at him, enticing him forward. As he approached he placed his hands on your sides, arms still stretched out to full length and you moved within his grasp without breaking it. You got the urge to twirl in his grasp and when you stopped burst out laughing at his smile, you were having fun. It had been a while.

After a while of dancing you were really in to it, remembering how you use to love to go clubbing.

"Oh that's just wrong," you heard Kris whisper from above you.

You opened your eyes and looked to where his head was pointing and saw what had made him make the comment in the first place. There, not that far from you, was Zacky getting down and dirty with two blonde, scantily clad, bimbos. They were basically having dirty sex on the dance floor. The one in front of him bent in half, touching her toes and thrusting her ass against his crotch. You nearly gagged when you saw him grab a hold of her hips and pull, smiling the whole time.

It only got worse when he looked over at you and grinned, then slapped her on the ass as she flipped herself up again. You turned your head away and grabbed a hold of Kris, prepared to show Zacky up, to show him that it didn't make your stomach turn. You started to grind, hard core, against Kris and he really got into it, oblivious to what your motive was. You turned so your back was against him bringing your arms up to wrap them around his neck. In response Kris slid his hands down your arms then down your sides, till they rested on your hips, when he pulled you against him hard it kind of turned you on. You snapped your eyes open and looked to where Zacky had been and found him glaring at you, you simply sneered right back, picking up the lustfulness of your grinding. You watched as he turned to face the girl behind him and pulled her to him, grabbing her ass and sliding his hand down till he had her leg up on his waist as she leaned back off him, the whole time keeping eye contact with you, the sneer never leaving his face. You sneered right back, then spun to face Kris.

Swinging your hips to the beat of the music while grinding against what you could tell was becoming an excited Kris. He kept his hands on your hips and you took the chance to lean back far before snapping yourself back up and turning to look towards Zacky, but he wasn't there anymore. You turned back towards Kris and decided to not stop since you were riled up, so you dropped down quickly then slowly came back up watching his face the whole time. Then you saw his eyes go big when you were standing straight finally.

"My turn," you heard a voice say roughly from behind you and a hand grip your shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger ftwhaaaat!!!
> 
> And yay new people!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are ups and downs in life, that's what life is. But amidst alll the tattoos, loud music and laughter there is a thing called hatred. Kailey Mae Sanders may have a pretty good life, may have the most amazing brother and outrageous group of friends but there is a black spot that looms over everything she does in life. Zacky Vengeance. She can't remember why or really how it started, all she knows is that she hates him, with every fiber of her being.
> 
> And nothing, nothing is going to change that
> 
> (my name is Jesse, I have this story up on another site if you're wondering why you're experiencing de ja vu!)

Recognizing the voice you spun to face the guy behind you.

"I don't think so," you snapped.

"I do," Zacky said, grabbing you and pulling you against him.

"Go occupy yourself somewhere else kid," Zacky shot at Kris as he took you farther onto the dance floor.

Glaring daggers at him the whole time you followed Zacky out onto the dance floor more, not really having a choice since he had a death grip on your arm, but wasn't hurting you. Finally he stopped and brought you against him, hard.

"Dance with me," he growled into your ear, lips barely off your skin.

He started to move to the music, moving you with him, the whole time staring into your eyes intensely. You finally turned in his grasp so your back was against his chest and began to grind against him, that way you didn't have to look at him. You had to admit it to yourself, regardless that it was Zacky, he was one hell of a great dancer. You felt his hands travel down to your hips and pull you against him hard, as you slammed against him you leaned back into his chest and wrapped your arms up and around his neck. You laced your fingers through his hair and pulled his head to the side a bit.

"God I fucking hate you," Zacky growled into your ear.

"Feelings mutual," you said back venomously.

**-xXx-**

_**Up In The Balcony**_

"Uhh guys," Johnny said from he glass balcony.

"What?" Matt asked, perturbed from having to break his conversation with a pretty brunette.

"We've got a problem," Johnny said, not taking his eyes off of the dance floor below him.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked again.

"You all might want to come and see this. You wouldn't believe me if I told you in the first place," Johnny said, motioning the guys over.

All the guys walked over, deciding that it had to be something important if Johnny wasn't letting up. As they all gathered at the banister they stared down in the mass of grinding, dancing sweaty bodies to where Johnny was pointing.

"Well fuck me running," Syn said.

"What the fuck is going on, did someone slip something in their drinks?" Jimmy asked, shocked beyond anything.

"We've got a problem," Matt said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Maybe it isn't her," Johnny added.

"No it's her, there's no mistaking that," Matt said as he went and ordered two double shots.

**-xXx-**

_**Back Down On The Dance Floor**_

You pulled a little more on his hair, yanking his head to the side, and in response Zacky slipped his index fingers into the top of your skirt, at each hip bone. You ground yourself against him harder as you released your grip on his hair and brought your arms down. You continued to grind a bit, then you did something you never thought you would. You bent over quickly, making sure to stay in contact with Zacky, then brought yourself back up quickly. Once back up Zacky pressed his body fully against the back of you, moving your bodies as one, then he started to slip a hand up onto your stomach. He brought his hand up under your tank top and ran his fingers over your abs. He brought his head next to your neck and bit down a little, causing you to gasp.

"I knew you wanted me," he said huskily into your ear.

At that you spun and faced him, taking a few steps back so you could glare at him dead on.

"Not on your life," you spat.

"You know it got you hot," Zacky shot out snippily.

"Fuck off and die," you spewed nastily.

"Only when you're able to hold a relationship," Zacky sneered.

At that you hauled off and punched him in the face, on the other side. As soon as Zacky went down a crowd drew in around him, allowing you to run off.

_"Well at least he'll have a shiner on the opposite side to match the other from the other day,"_ you thought to yourself.

You ran up the stairs to the VIP lounge, you spotted your purse and went for it and then looked around for Kris. Finding him in the corner you boldly went up to him. You pushed him against the wall he was already mostly leaning against and crashed your lips onto his, hard. Finally breaking the kiss you drew back and looked at him.

"Come home with me?" you asked him.

"Kales, did you have to punch him out again? That's the second shiner from you in two days," Matt said as he ran off to go fetch his guitarist from the mob downstairs.

"Did you really knock him down?" Kris asked.

You nodded your head yes.

"Then I'm game. Lets go," he said grabbing your hand and running towards the exit.

The two of you ran out the exit, and you began to laugh. It was like you had done something bad and were running from whatever was chasing you. It felt like running from the abusive husband with the caring, handsome gardener, but unfortunately this was real life. And you knew Matt was going to be pissed at you tomorrow morning but you didn't care, you felt that Zacky got what he deserved. Running out into the street you hailed a cab to take you back home since you weren't about to go back in and ask for a ride home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short.  
> But sometimes that's the way the editing cookie crumbles my sweets.  
> And I apologize.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are ups and downs in life, that's what life is. But amidst alll the tattoos, loud music and laughter there is a thing called hatred. Kailey Mae Sanders may have a pretty good life, may have the most amazing brother and outrageous group of friends but there is a black spot that looms over everything she does in life. Zacky Vengeance. She can't remember why or really how it started, all she knows is that she hates him, with every fiber of her being.
> 
> And nothing, nothing is going to change that
> 
> (my name is Jesse, I have this story up on another site if you're wondering why you're experiencing de ja vu!)

Once at your building you paid the driver the overly expensive California cab fare price and hopped out, almost dragging Kris with you. Once inside the building and in the elevator you pounced on him as soon as the heavy metal doors closed. You slammed him into a corner and crashed your mouth onto his, covering his lips with yours completely. At first Kris let you keep having control but then soon flipped the tables on you. He pinned you against the smooth brushed metal walls and dominated the kiss with his lips. You nearly went weak in the knees when he pushed his tongues way into your mouth, exploring it all, fighting with yours. He ran his hands down your sides till he came to your ass, he grabbed a hold of it and lifted you off the ground, instinctively you wrapped your legs around his waist. And just in time since the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Kris carried you out, down the white painted brick hallway to your door.

Without breaking the kiss you dug out your keys and gave them to him before wrapping your arms back around his neck. He quickly unlocked the door and pushed it open, carrying you in and then kicking it closed behind him. He carried you to the island counter in the kitchen bar area and sat you down on the edge. Finally he broke the kiss and took a step back to look at you. You were breathing fairly heavy, your lips were swollen from the intense kissing, your cheeks were flushed, and your clothes were slightly askew, basically you looked good in his eyes.

"God you're beautiful," Kris whispered before approaching you again.

You latched your lips back onto his, moaning as his hands slid up to your sides and slid under your shirt. Slowly he slid his hands up your sides, taking your shirt with them. When it got to your shoulders you lifted your arms and broke the kiss so your shirt could be discarded. Instead of going back into the kiss you grabbed his shirt from the bottom edges and lifted it up quickly, literally tearing it off him. Once the shirt was discarded on the floor you ran your hands down his chest, running your fingers over his tattooed abs and chest.

"God that's so amazingly hot," you said, playing your finger once more over the inked muscle.

Kris came forward and placed his hands on your stomach, running his own hands over your abs. Without taking his eyes off of yours he slowly slid his hands up towards your chest, softly running a hand over each breast. You let out a gasp as his fingers pressed down on your nipples through the thin fabric. Slowly he started to rub circles with his fingers over your nipples, massaging your breasts as he went, but never taking his eyes of your. You couldn't help but break the eye contact every once and a while when he did something to make you gasp. You couldn't help it, he was just that good. Finally his hands slid back down to your stomach and wrapped around it before he lifted you off the counter and carried you into the living room.

"Two things," you said in-between kisses.

"What?" Kris asked, breathing heavy in your ear.

"One, there is no way in hell we're getting up my spiral staircase like this. And two, you're gonna have to be on top where ever we do it, I won't allow you to friction burn your new tattoo that I just did," you finished before kissing him again.

"That I can handle, I like being on top. And while I have no problem with the couch or the floor, I say we take it to the bed," Kris said.

"Agreed," you said, squirming out of his grasp and landing on the floor with ease.

You turned to face him seductively and started to entice him to you, beckoning him with your finger. When he got closer you turned so you were facing away and began to swing your hips seductively as you led the way. When you got to the first stair you bent over sexily and slipped off one shoe. Kris started to chuckle softly and came up behind you, pressing himself into your back side. Smiling you took a few steps up before bending over again the same way and taking off the other shoe. This time when he came up to get behind you, you shook your head and finger no. At the next few steps you turned and popped your ass in his direction before sliding your hands up your skirt and grabbing a hold of the top of your tights. Once you had your tights in between your fingers you started to slowly slide them down your legs, wiggling your hips as you did so. When he reached out to touch you, you stopped and slapped his hand away. You then went back to sliding them down, once off you threw them at him and went up a few more stairs. At this point he had at least kicked off his shoes, and when he tossed your tights behind him he slid off his socks as well before following you farther up.

When he caught up to you finally did a little show of swinging your hips side to side as you watched him over your shoulder. You almost laughed when you watched him torn in two, his eyes darting back and forth between your eyes and your hips. Slowly you once again slid your hands underneath your skirt, only this time you grabbed a hold of your underwear and pulled them down slowly. You let them drop to your ankles and then bent, just enough that he got a peek of your ass underneath the skirt, to kick them off. He just about about fell over backwards when you bent down and you tried your best not to laugh at him. As you continued up the stairs you noticed he wasn't following you and looked down. Only to find him looking up under your skirt as you ascended the stairs.

"Hey no cheating," you warned playfully.

"But that's not fair, I can't touch and I can't peak?" Kris said, almost begging when he asked.

"Almost, almost," you whispered seductively.

You continued up till you reached the landing and waited for him to catch up. When he finally did, you were leaning against the door jam of your bedroom, your back still facing him. When you heard him approach you slowly slid your hands up your back and undid your bra. As you slid the straps off your shoulder you made sure to watch him as you did so. As the bra came off your shoulders you wrapped one arm across your chest and covered your breast with your hand. With your other free hand you took the bra and held it up in the air, waving it a bit in the air slowly.

"Hopefully you'll be naked by the time I get to the bed," you purred seductively then dropped your bra.

You didn't stay to watch the scene but from the noise you could just imagine what he was doing out there. It sounded like he was racing to get his jeans and boxers off, not caring where they landed when he flung them, and that in fact was what he was doing. When he finished he walked in and you watched him approach the bed as you were laying on your back facing the door.

"God you look good enough to eat," Kris growled as he brought his body over yours.

"Possibly," you teased before kissing the tip of his nose.

Not meaning to Kris crossed his eyes and watched you kiss the tip of his nose, and combine that with the looks of confusion and pure raw lust on his face made it too much for you. You burst out laughing.

"That's it, you're so owned," Kris said before stopping your laughing with his lips.

As he deepened the kiss he pressed his body against yours and you felt his erection press against you and push your skirt up a bit. At the feel of the smooth hard skinned member pressing against you, you bucked your hips into him. As you were about to buck again he placed a hand on your hip and pushed you down. You looked up at him confused.

"Hmmm, since I am to be on top, I'm in control. You had your tease fest, now it's my turn," he said before placing a trail of kisses down your neck and collarbone.

You moaned as his trail of kisses went farther down your chest and towards your nipple. As his mouth engulfed one nipple his hand played with the other, making both ache from the attention. When he felt satisfied he switched, placing the other in his mouth well gently flicking the previous with his fingers. The tiny attentions were driving you insane, you needed sex, and you needed it now. As your hands traveled down towards his erection you felt him back away.

"Ah, ah, ahhh. I told you it was my turn to tease. No touching me, no touching yourself till I say so. Don't make me pin your hands down," Kris teased.

You groaned but shook your head yes, though you weren't sure if you were going to be able to stay within the agreement or not. Kris slowly kissed his way down your stomach and then along the edge of your skirt top. You reached your hands down to slid the skirt off, but Kris stopped your mid move.

"Leave it for now," he said looking you in the eyes.

You once again nodded and let him go back to teasing the living daylights out of you. Slowly he trailed his hands down his your legs followed by soft, feather light kisses. He kissed his way all the way down to your feet, placing a kiss on the top of each tattoo on the tops of your feet. Then he began the agonizingly slow process of kissing his way back up your leg. But when he got to where your skirt ended mid thigh he paused a moment, taking his finger sucked on it a second then dragged it across where your hem line met your thigh. After he had drawn the line he blew softly on it, causing goose bumps to appear all over your skin as the cool forced air came in contact with your damp skin.

"Uhh, nnnn. That's new," you said trying to control yourself under his touches.

"Glad you approve," Kris said as he smiled.

He pushed your skirt up a bit higher and did the same thing as before, licking his finger and creating a design before blowing on it, causing shivers to course through your body. Slowly but surely he made his way up to your burning lower half and at that point you were about ready to explode from everything. Kris slowly slid up so he was lying next to you, looking you right in the eyes, so caught up in looking at him you didnt know what he was doing till you felt him push his fingers inside you.

"Oh god," you gasped as you felt his two fingers begin to move inside you.

You reached up with one hand, throwing out the no touching rule completely, and wound it in his glorious black and white hair and pulled him close for a kiss. You shoved your own tongue into his mouth and slowly ran it across the roof of his mouth, causing him to moan against your lips. In response he inserted another finger and began to rub circles on your clitoris with his thumb. At that you broke the kiss to let out a loud moan, bucking your hips on his hand trying to get as much feeling as possible. Kris grinned down at you when you opened your eyes finally, seeing his grin you decided to get even. After the next wave hit you, you slid your hand down to his erection and grabbed a hold of it, slowly you began to stroke him in time with his finger movements inside you.

"All right, enough playing," Kris said finally.

Sliding on top of you Kris slid your skirt off, positioned himself, took one long look at your naked form and then pushed into you quickly in one thrust. As your head pushed against the head board from the momentum of the thrust you could help but let profanities escape.

"This is going to be a long night," Kris said as he looked down at you, smiling before he thrust in to you again.

**-xXx-**

After about the third position you both were finally spent and passed out underneath the sheets. It wasn't until well into the early morning, when it was still slightly dark out, that you shot straight up out of bed, and could hear a small scream dying on your lips. Your heart was beating out of your chest, you were sweating and you couldn't remember if it was a good dream or a bad dream. All you could remember was that you had shouted Zacky's name when you flew awake.

Troubled, you laid back down and tried to go back to sleep. Eventually after curling against Kris you were able to get a few more hours of shut eye.

**-xXx-**

"Good morning gorgeous," you heard Kris say as you opened your sleep crusted eyes.

"Mmrgrmph," you mumbled rolling back over into a pillow.

"Not a morning person?" Kris asked.

"No, and slightly hung over. Is there a pack of smokes over on that side table?" you asked, shortly, not trying to hide the fact that you were in fact not a morning person.

When Kris handed you the pack you took one out and quickly lit it, taking in a deep drag. After you exhaled you had enough of your senses back to remember to offer him one, which he graciously took and lit. After you had finished your cigarette, you were in a better mood than before and had no problem cuddling up to Kris, not bothering to put any clothes on.

"This is a good way to wake," Kris said smiling.

"Mhm, I'll agree to that," you said, nodding your head in agreement.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. Where's your bathroom?" Kris asked sitting up slowly.

"That door over there," you said pointing to the opposite wall from the bedroom door.

"Thank you love," Kris said as he kissed the top of your head and got up.

"I'll be here when you get out. I don't really feel like moving or getting dressed," you said, to him and to yourself.

"That I can handle," Kris said from the bathroom before closing the door.

As you heard the shower turn on you turned your thoughts over in your head. You knew it was a little fast, seeing as how you had been single for a day, not only single but recently divorced. But things always moved fast in your life, that's just the way it went. You were lying there trying to figure out whether or not to kick him out now and call him later, or let him stay when you heard a loud banging on your front door. Getting up slowly, you half ass wrapped the top sheet around your body and walked to the over looking hallway.

"Come in," you yelled, figuring whoever it was visiting had a key.

"Kales," Matt shouted as he entered your loft.

"Up here," you said, standing against the railing.

"What in gods name happened in here. It looks like a tornado went through your closet. Oh," Matt said, finally looking up at you on the walkway.

"That's what happened," he said, pointing at you wrapped in the sheet.

"Duh," you said, like it should have been obvious.

"Oh, oh, oh. That's just wrong. Put some damn clothes on for decency sake," Jimmy said walking in behind Matt and covering his eyes when he saw you.

"Fuck off," you teased, pulling the sheet tighter around you when you saw everyone else walk in as well.

"What are we having a fucking party?" you asked as everyone spilled in, taking seats where ever, kicking aside bits and pieces of your discarded attire from the night before.

"We need to talk," Matt said seriously.

"For fucks sake, haven't you ever hear of a telephone? Fine," you huffed.

"And I'm guessing that's my cue to leave," Kris said walking out in a towel as he bent to pick up his boxers and pants from the walkway.

"Probably. Give me a call later," you said as you kissed him on the lips quickly and went to put clothes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit it and quit it?  
> Maybe?  
> Maybe?


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are ups and downs in life, that's what life is. But amidst alll the tattoos, loud music and laughter there is a thing called hatred. Kailey Mae Sanders may have a pretty good life, may have the most amazing brother and outrageous group of friends but there is a black spot that looms over everything she does in life. Zacky Vengeance. She can't remember why or really how it started, all she knows is that she hates him, with every fiber of her being.
> 
> And nothing, nothing is going to change that
> 
> (my name is Jesse, I have this story up on another site if you're wondering why you're experiencing de ja vu!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that virus my computer got?  
> Well it killed it dead, like completely and utterly useless.  
> And I didn't have the spare cash laying around to be able to purchase a new one.  
> Until recently!  
> So I hope that I haven't lost all of your faith in me!  
> Because I'm back baby!!!

You took your hair out of what was left of the pigtails and ran a brush through it quickly, then split it into two low pigtails on either side of your neck. You threw on a tank top but didn't bother with a bra since it had one of those built in. You threw on a pair of black underwear covered in twin cherries and your ratty old sweat pants, rolling them down. Sticking on some flip flops you made your way down stairs.

"If this is about the fact that I slept with Kris, give me a break. I am divorced in action and soon to be on paper, and I really don't think Eric will mind. He's not coming back any time soon. And you all have no place to speak on the matter of daliances," you said walking into your kitchen for coffee.

"No. Your sex life is your sex life, except when it interferes with us," Matt said, walking up to the bar area and leaning on it.

"How in the world does my sex life interfere with you?" you said popping your mug into the microwave containing day old coffee.

"Ugh gross," you heard the voice of your nightmares comment from the counter.

"Why the fuck are you here?" you snapped without even bothering to turn around.

"Fuck off. I have as much an idea as you do," Zacky snapped.

"Don't you think your underwear are lying? I think you lost that forever ago, at like what? Thirteen?" Zacky sneered.

You spun around to snap a nasty come back at him but stopped in your tracks when you saw his face. He had a nasty shiner on each eye, grotesquely bruising almost his entire face, well the top half anyway. You burst out laughing, pointing at him the entire time.

"What a freak," you said once you had calmed down.

Zacky just growled nastily at you and quickly turned to join everyone else in the living area.

"That's one of the things we need to talk to you about," Matt said walking with you to join the rest of the gang.

"Yeah, you kinda need to stop destroying Zacky's face. Our manager isn't exactly pleased with it," Matt said slowly.

"Well then tell him to look into paying for a personality transplant for Zacky and he won't have to worry about it," you said sipping your coffee, trying not to grimace at the taste.

"How about you just keep your hormones in check," Zacky spat as he tenderly touched his face.

"How about you learn to keep that sess pool of a mouth shut," you snapped back.

"Children. That's enough," Matt said while the rest of the guys, excluding Zacky, tried not to laugh at his parent role playing.

"So what does this little intervention have to do with my sex life?" you asked as you crossed you legs Indian style on the couch.

"Last night," Matt said.

"What about it?" you asked, grimacing over another sip of coffee.

"You and Zacky," Matt said slowly.

Your eyes shot open quickly, but you regained control quickly and looked up at Matt like he was crazy.

"I got it, no more punching and bruising where it will be seen by your testosterone freak of a manager. No problem," you said.

"That's not just it," Matt said, like he was trying to avoid the subject.

"Then what? What the hell are you skirting around," you barked, not meaning to snap but you were getting ticked off.

"You guys were dancing like an X rated movie last night," Johnny blurted out.

Your face went dead white, you had been hoping that that memory was just an after effect of all the alcohol and not a real memory. And you were doubly hoping that if it had in fact gone down that none of the guys had witnessed it. And obviously your wishes and thoughts were written all over your face.

"Oh yeah. We saw," Jimmy said.

"It was wrong," Syn added.

"It," Johnny started.

"Do you think I'm proud of it? Lay the fuck off," you interrupted rather loudly.

"Then why?" Matt asked you.

"Ask Zacky, he pulled me out there," you snapped, wondering why you were the one getting all the third degree.

All the guys nodded their heads in unison and snapped them around so they were all looking at Zacky.

"What? I was teaching her a lesson," Zacky said, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms across his chest.

"And that would have been?" Jimmy asked.

"What happens when you go about parading like a whore. You get treated like one," Zacky said nonchalantly.

"Why you little," you screamed as you leaped at him from your spot.

Jimmy was the one that grabbed you this time before you came in contact with Zacky. He hoisted you up and stuck you over his shoulder, bodily carrying you over to the far end of the downstairs area and sat you down in a chair.

"Why'd you do it Kales?" Jimmy asked you quietly.

"I don't know. I guess to show him up at his game," you sighed, hanging your head and hunching your shoulders.

Jimmy sighed and stuck his hand under you chin, lifting your head up so he could look you in the eyes.

"No one can beat Zacky at his game. He is the man whore of all man whores. There's no out doing him, no showing him up," Jimmy said softly.

You cracked a smile. Jimmy always seemed to know how to make you feel better, always had.

"Thanks. I should have known better, I blame the alcohol," you joked slightly.

"It's what I do," Jimmy said, chuckling softly.

"That's cuz you're so rock star," you teased, knocking him in the shoulder with your own.

"Don't you know it. Hard core to the bone. Promise to never do it again?" Jimmy asked seriously.

"Are you crazy? I already need a chemical scrub bath after last night, not to mention burn my clothes. If it happened again I'd have to kill myself," you said, shocked that he would think you would do it again.

"Thank god," Jimmy said, letting out a breath he had been holding.

"Weirdo," you shot at him.

"Crack pot," he shot back.

"Maniac," you said back teasingly.

"Only in the sheets," Jimmy replied.

"Aww, nasty dude. I didn't want to hear that," you said pushing him on the shoulder, which caused him to fall over since he had been squatting on his heels talking to you.

"Hey! Who was the one who greeted us wrapped in nothing but a sheet, hmmm? And had articles of clothing strewn about the house like a bad porn?" Jimmy asked, laughing from the floor.

"It's on," you yelled, leaping from your seat.

You tackled him, with him still on the floor, attacking his sides with your fingers. You started what was to be remembered in that house as the tickle war of the century.

"Help! Help! I'm being attacked! Now I know what it feels like to be Zacky," Jimmy screamed from beneath your relentless tickling fingers.

"Suffer," you yelled as you pinned him down and tickled him, fighting off his defenses.

"Guys a little help here," Jimmy yelled in-between fits of laughter as he rolled all over the floor.

"Get 'em," Johnny yelled as he charged the two of you.

You looked up to see Johnny, Matt and even Syn rushing at you. You clamped down tight onto Jimmy's sides, bound and determined not to lose. Johnny was the first to reach you, and surprisingly he didn't start tickling you, he in fact held Jimmy's thrashing legs down.

"Go, go, get him. I've got his legs. I'm on your side," Johnny yelled.

Nodding you went back to your relentless tickling. Unfortunately Jimmy burst out of your and Johnny's hold and flipped you over so he was pinning you down. As he started tickling you Matt and Syn got there and attacked you as well.

"Help! Johnny! Do something," you screeched in-between fits of laughter, trying to protect your sides.

"I'll get her feet," Syn shouted.

"Nooo," you yelled helplessly, still thrashing.

"Off her beast," you heard Johnny shout.

Looking up you saw Johnny jump on Syn's back and start whacking him on the head with a rolled up magazine from the floor. You burst out laughing, but you figured it worked since you were able to free your feet for a little. You finally wiggled out of the horrid grasp of Jimmy and Matt and leap bodily at your brother, tackling him to the ground.

"You're mine!" you yelled triumphantly, still laughing.

"Hey," Matt shouted as he hit the floor laughing.

"I got his feet," Johnny yelled.

"I'll hold down his legs," Syn shouted, pinning Matts legs down.

"I'll help tickle his sides," Jimmy laughed as he joined you in the tickling.

"What's this? Mutiny? Nooo," Matt shouted, laughing so hard there were tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Ahhh," he laughed as the tickling picked up in ferocity.

All of a sudden you saw Jimmy go flying off of Matt, being tackled to the ground by a flying Zacky.

"My hero," Matt shouted.

You looked over, making sure not to let up on Matt's sides, and saw Zacky and Jimmy thrashing around the floor trying to pin the other down and tickle them. You burst out laughing at the sight, that was till you heard Johnny shout.

"Reverse mutiny!"

At Johnny's shout he stopped tickling Matt's feet and Syn let go of his legs. Matt kicked you off and the three of them went after you. You quickly tried scampering away on all fours towards the still fighting Zacky and Jimmy. But you didn't quite make it, right as you reached a hand out to grasp Jimmy you were tackled flat by Syn.

"You oaf," you groaned laughing.

"Go, she's defenseless," Syn shouted.

Thats when you felt Matt poking and tickling your sides and even your armpits, while Johnny, you figured it was him, attacked your feet.

"Nooo," you shouted.

"Jimmy," you screeched as you giggled.

Zacky looked up from his position on top of Jimmy and came leaping towards you. You closed your eyes figuring he was aiming at you but then felt a giant weight roll off your back and heard an 'oomph' from beside you. You turned your head and saw Zacky sitting on Syn tickling him and then saw Jimmy join him. You managed a smile at Zacky, who nodded in response, before going back to trying to escape your brother and Johnny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TICKLE FIIIIIGHT!!!!!!
> 
> Yeah. That's right.  
> I put in a tickle fight.  
> Haven't ever had one of those in your adult life?  
> I'm sorry. You should probably work on fixing that because tickle fights are not just for 6 year olds any more!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are ups and downs in life, that's what life is. But amidst alll the tattoos, loud music and laughter there is a thing called hatred. Kailey Mae Sanders may have a pretty good life, may have the most amazing brother and outrageous group of friends but there is a black spot that looms over everything she does in life. Zacky Vengeance. She can't remember why or really how it started, all she knows is that she hates him, with every fiber of her being.
> 
> And nothing, nothing is going to change that
> 
> (my name is Jesse, I have this story up on another site if you're wondering why you're experiencing de ja vu!)

"Matt, Matt. Johnny hasn't been attacked yet," you shouted in hopes of winning some breathing time.

"Uh oh," Johnny said before trying to scramble away.

Unfortunately for Johnny he tripped over Zacky's foot, which you had watched him stick out, almost as if on purpose. As you tackled on Johnny with Matt you saw the tables finally turned on Zacky. You had been wondering when that was going to happen, seeing as how Syn is bigger than him. Zacky was being tickled unmercifully by Syn, who was laughing maniacally as Jimmy jumped on his back, using the Johnny technique and hitting him with a magazine. You went back to your work of tickling Johnny but not before you saw Zacky laughing hysterically, tears streaming down his face, as he writhed on the floor. You smiled a bit, but then went back to the task at hand. Repaying Johnny for the reverse mutiny. Johnny started to hiccup horribly from all the laughing he was doing, which caused you to snort, hard, from laughing at him.

"Snorter!" Jimmy shouted.

"Get the snorter," Syn yelled, leaping off of Zacky.

At that you turned and looked at Matt and Johnny below you. And almost as if in slow motion you watched them grin evilly at you and turn.

"Nooo," you shouted leaping away and trying to hide behind the nearby over stuffed chair.

Unfortunately someone grabbed a hold of your feet and started to tickle them as they pulled you out thrashing and screaming from behind your hiding spot. As you came out in the open, Johnny, Jimmy, Syn and Matt tackled you flat and started the worst tickling you had ever received in your life.

"Ahhh," you screamed.

Then you felt an extra weight added on top of you. Looking up between the bodies over you saw Zacky riding the backs of the guys. You were about to shout at him when you saw that he was tickling the guys. He was on your side! The guys kept having to take an arm off you to protect their own sides from his tickling, or to swat him away. Finally Jimmy gave up on your sides to protect himself instead. You watched as he flipped Zacky off his back, making him land with his head on you, and then effortlessly pin him and tickle him.

"No," Zacky laughed.

"I owe you monkey boy," Jimmy laughed evilly, tickling him unmercifully.

Zacky continued to cry out, as did you, as you both were attacked with out let up. Finally you felt like you were going to die.

"TRUCE!?" you shouted loudly through your laughter.

The guys paused a bit in their attack and looked at each other a bit. Shrugged. Then collapsed to the ground beside you. You and the guys were basically all in a miss mashed pig pile. Zacky's head was still on your stomach while Jimmy was sprawled out beside him. Matt was splayed out beside you, while Johnny was down by your feet, his legs draped over yours. Syn was sort of T-boning your head, since your head was touching his ribs.

"Truce," Matt said, letting out a small soft laugh.

You all fell silent for a moment or so, trying to get your breath back after the war. A small broken laugh could be heard every once in a while coming from different people. Finally you saw Minx approaching the group so you stuck your hand out to him.

"Come here Minxy," you cooed, beckoning him to you.

He approached like he was going to rub up against your hand but walked past it. He then proceeded to walk across your stomach and make his way to Matt, where he rubbed his head affectionately against Matt's side and purred loudly.

"Traitor," you said in mock anger.

For a while you just sat there, listening to people's breathing slow from the over fast pace down to a regular steady rhythm. It was nice, you thought. It was like back when you were growing up, and back when the band had just started. Back when they were around more, and things were easier, and you got to spend more time together. But as much as you hated it, them being gone so much, you were at least grateful for the little bits you got when you did. Especially ones like this where they forgot who they were in the publics eye and goofed off.

"I think my ribs are permanently bruised," Jimmy groaned after a while of silence.

At that you laughed hard, causing Zacky's head to bounce up and down a little on your stomach.

"Now what," Johnny said.

"Can you imagine what your fans would think of you if they saw this?" you teased.

"Speaking of fans, what time is it?" Matt asked from beside you.

"Like three or so," you said glancing at a clock across the room.

"FUCK!" Matt shouted, leaping up from the ground, soon to be followed by the rest of the guys.

"What?" you asked, pulling yourself up into a sitting position.

"We have to be at the studio in like fifteen minutes. Fuck!" Matt said, scrambling for his stuff.

"Why? It's Sunday," you pouted, still sitting on the floor.

"Cuz lovey, it's what we do," Jimmy said, picking you up, still in your sitting position and carrying you over to the couch and placing you down.

"I told you that that's why we were home in the first place. We've got to get this album done stat Kailey," Matt said sticking his shoes back on.

"Alright Matthew," you replied, stressing his full name since he had called you by yours.

"I'm sorry hun, but we gotta run," Matt replied, bending down to give you a peck on the forehead.

"Fine," you pouted, acting like an eight year old who just had been told to eat their lima beans.

"Ciao Kales," Johnny said, giving you a hug and a peck on the head before walkin out the door.

"Later gaiter shoes," Syn said also giving you a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Loves Kailey bailey," Jimmy said giving you a long hug and a peck on the cheek, along with ruffling your hair and tweaking your nose before walking out.

"I'm not eight anymore," you shouted at his retreating form as you rubbed your nose.

That left Zacky alone in the room with you, and you could feel either the tension or the awkwardness building as neither one of you spoke.

"Later," he said, grabbing his fedora from the side table and leaving, shutting the door behind him.

You fell onto your back on the couch and let out a big sigh.

"Now what?" you said, repeating Johnny's earlier sentiments as you stared at the ceiling.

**-xXx-**

The next few days went by fairly normally, busy as busy can be yet agonizingly slow. You were still booked, and over booked, up to your eyeballs at work, even taking in a few musicians that happened to be home for a while and wanted new ink. You stayed late like always, and got home to an empty house which was still taking some getting use to. You signed all the divorce papers and sent them back to Eric's lawyer, glad to finally get it over and done with. You didnt get to see the guys much after the tickle war in your living room, since they were always in the studio. Either Matt or Jimmy would call occasionally to see how you were doing, or give you an update on how the album was going. But you never really saw them since they were either always tired, or you were. It started to feel like they hadn't been there at all, that they were just back on the road. Kris called a few times and you guys talked, you liked him and all but weren't sure about a relationship with him. So you kept it simple for the most part, you really did like him, you just weren't really sure how.

Finally Thursday showed up, you finished up at work quickly to make sure you were back at your loft to get it ready for Jeph. You rolled back the rug to expose the wooden floors, since it was easier to sweep up the hair than on a carpet. You got out the comfy salon chair that you had bought from a shop that had been going out of business and stuck it in the middle of the floor. Next you rolled out your little cart that had all your hair cutting stuff in it. Were you all fancy shmancy when you did this, no not really. But the musicians whose hair you cut didn't really care and loved the work you did so would have you do it in an alley if it was where you preferred. You didn't even have a license for it, but none of them cared. At seven on the dot you heard a knock on your door. Getting up off your couch you went to go let Jeph in, he was always on time and you loved it.

" 'Ello Jeph," you greeted the bassist happily.

" 'Ello to you too love," Jeph replied, giving you a peck on the cheek as he entered.

"What's on the tube this time around?" you asked.

"Motorcross?" he said questioningly.

"Sounds like a plan," you said switching the channels till you came across motocross racing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter one Jeph Howard!  
> Let's spice things up a bit in here!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are ups and downs in life, that's what life is. But amidst alll the tattoos, loud music and laughter there is a thing called hatred. Kailey Mae Sanders may have a pretty good life, may have the most amazing brother and outrageous group of friends but there is a black spot that looms over everything she does in life. Zacky Vengeance. She can't remember why or really how it started, all she knows is that she hates him, with every fiber of her being.
> 
> And nothing, nothing is going to change that
> 
> (my name is Jesse, I have this story up on another site if you're wondering why you're experiencing de ja vu!)

"So same as usual?" you asked after you had washed Jeph's hair.

You at least had a proper hair washing sink installed in the downstairs, not really in the bathroom but actually against a segment of wall that was covered in slate stone. You had figured it was smarter when you started getting people on a regular basis, because you never really liked washing their hair in the bathtub or the bathroom sink.

"Basically, just a little shorter on the sides this time. Kind of like when you did Kowalewicz's hair the last time," Jeph said sitting down in the chair.

"How is Ben?" you asked as you combed out Jeph's hair.

"He was good the last time I saw him," Jeph said, closing his eyes as you worked his hair.

"You know for the longest time I thought his name was actually Billy Talent. And that they just used his name for the band name," you confessed.

"Oh that's precious. I think I'll have to pass that on to them," Jeph chuckled.

"Hey, be nice. I bet it's a common miss conception," you said in defense.

"Oh I'm sure," Jeph said sarcastically.

"Hey ow," Jeph yelped, eyes popping open and grabbing his nose.

"That's for being a pain," you said waving the comb you had just bopped him on the nose with at him.

"Bossy lady," Jeph whispered.

"That's right and don't you forget it. Especially since I am the one with the scissors in hand," you said, opening and closing the blades of the scissors threateningly.

"Got it," Jeph said, closing his eyes again.

"So how's the music business treating you wild and crazy guys?" you asked as you began separating and cutting his hair.

"As good as ever. Bert still doesn't shower often, big surprise there," Jeph said.

"Go figure. Remember the time he wanted me to do his hair?" you asked, laughing at the memory.

"Yeah. I think the only reason he asked was so you would wash his hair and he wouldn't have to do it himself, or actually take shower," Jeph joked.

"Gah. I love that boy to death, but he and a bar of soap need to be reacquainted. That or a bucket of bleach and boiling hot water. How's Quinn?" you asked.

"Quinn is good. He's really stepping up his guitar work, he's getting really good. Like really really good," Jeph said, sounding fairly impressed.

"Good. And you. How are you?" you asked, snipping off pieces of his hair.

"I'm all right I guess. Music is coming out amazing as usual, the fans are keeping me on my toes more than ever. It's just I don't know," Jeph said shrugging his shoulders.

"Feels like you need a vacation," you said as you lined up his long front pieces, making sure to get the right length.

"Exactly," Jeph said, opening his eyes and staring right into yours since you were bent down in front of him.

"Told ya. I'm a mind reader I am," you joked standing up.

You took a small towel that you had stuffed into your pocket and started to towel dry Jeph's hair, a little rougher than most people since he was someone you considered a friend.

"Hey, hey, hey. Watch the scalp and hair lady. I'd like to keep those," Jeph said, jumping out of the chair to get away from you and your crazy toweling.

"Sit down you pussy so I can finish and show you," you chided.

Jeph obliged, warily, and you went about finishing the towel drying. After it was dry you combed it out a bit before squeezing gel onto your fingers.

"Now the fun squishy part," you said gleefully.

You ran your fingers through Jeph's hair, putting it into it's proper place. You went around to the front of him and futzed with it till it looked like you wanted it to before going and getting a hand held mirror. You returned with mirror in hand and jumped in front of Jeph, holding it in front of his face.

"Ta da!" you shouted.

"Beautiful darling, just beautiful," Jeph replied, his voice oozing with a fake dramatic accent as he looked at his hair.

"Ever so glad you approve," you said in your own fake snooty accent as you put the mirror down on your cart.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Jeph asked as he took off the neck apron and shook it onto the floor before folding it and placing it on the now empty chair.

"Nothing really. Just stayin home. There's a few good movies, an unopened box of microwave popcorn, and a couch cushion with my name on it," you said as you swept up the hair from the floor.

"Care to share?" Jeph asked, grabbing the dust pan and holding it for you, then dumping it in the trash.

"You don't have massive Used plans?" you asked skeptically.

"Nah none that I really feel like attending. Besides, didn't you say I needed a vacation?" Jeph asked.

"That I did, that I did. You go pick the first movie, I'll go start the popcorn," you said running off towards the kitchen, taking the broom with you.

Five minutes later you brought out a giant bowl of popcorn, you had popped three bags of popcorn and dumped them all into one bowl. Bowl resting against your hip you also brought out two cold beers to top the whole thing off. Walking up behind Jeph you dropped one cold beer in his lap.

"Oh that's cold, that's cold," Jeph said picking the beer out of his lap.

"That's generally how they are best enjoyed," you said coming around to the front of the couch and placing the bowl on the coffee table.

"Holy mother of all popcorn," Jeph exclaimed.

"I'm a popcorn freak, and we have a lot of movies to watch. I don't feel like having to move very often on these types of nights," you explained as you dumped a bunch of popcorn on a long piece of paper towel and placed it on your lap.

"So what's first?" you asked, mouth semi full of popcorn.

"Zombies," Jeph said, laughing at your popcorn full mouth.

"Oo oo I love zombies. Which one?" you asked, popping the top off your beer.

"Dawn of the Dead," Jeph said as he grabbed the DVD remote.

"New or old?" you asked taking a sip of beer before placing it on the coffee table, forgoing a coaster.

"You have both? I didn't know you had both," Jeph whined.

"Yup, I do. But I love the old one the best. So which one?" you asked again, shoving more popcorn into your mouth.

"The old," Jeph said triumphantly.

"Woo hoo," you shouted, throwing a few pieces of popcorn into the air like confetti causing Jeph to break out laughing.

"Just don't sit on them, eat them instead," you said picking the random popcorn pieces off the couch and tossing them into your mouth.

"Can do," Jeph said picking one up from next to his upper thigh and eating it.

"Ewww butt popcorn," you said, making a face as the main menu came on.

"Oh shut it," Jeph said as he pushed play.

**-xXx-**

The two of you watched movie after movie, eventually finishing the popcorn during the third movie. Sighing at the empty bowl you gave Jeph puppy dog eyes, looking at him then back down at the bowl and back up again dramatically.

"All right I'll make more popcorn," Jeph sighed, pausing the movie and picking himself up off the couch.

"Yes! And I'll get more beer after I change. Want something to wear? I know I have something of Matt's or Jimmy's laying around," you shouted as you ran up the spiral staircase.

"What you don't want me lounging around in my tiny little speedo undies?" Jeph teased.

"Knock yourself out dude. It's just that I have the air on and it might get a little cold in that," you said as you threw on your sweats and an old Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt, it was one of their first ever screen printed actually, you'd had it forever.

"I think I'll go with something of one of the guys," Jeph shouted over the loud popping of the popcorn.

You dug through your closet knowing that you kept some of the guys clothing around somewhere seeing as how it was the comfiest ever. Finding a pair of Jimmy's pajama bottoms and one of Matt's tank tops you took them downstairs to Jeph.

"Here ya go speedo boy," you said tossing the clothes at him in the kitchen.

"Thank you kindly. Last bag of popcorn is almost done," he said as he walked towards the downstairs bathroom to change.

You dumped the popcorn into the bowl when the microwave beeped and went and got two more beers from the fridge. You loved that it never seemed to go empty regardless of how many were drank. Closing the fridge you turned to see Jeph standing in the middle of the kitchen posing dramatically.

"What do you think?" Jeph asked in a British accent, a hand limply draped over his forehead.

"I think you should have saved some of that line of crack you did in the bathroom for me," you said throwing the beer to him one by one.

"How'd you know? Did I leave a little white powder on my nose again?" he asked as he dramatically went in circles trying to look at the underside of his nose.

"Nut job," you laughed as you carried the bowl into the living room

"Guess that's better than calling me blow job," Jeph added, nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders.

"I'll agree," you said plopping down on the couch and pushing play.

During the movie following that one, not really a chic flick but definitely a drama, you felt something brush your pinky finger. Figuring it was a fly or something you paid it no mind and continued watching the movie.

A few minutes later you felt Jeph's pinky hook onto yours gently. You looked down at the space between you and Jeph on the couch cushion and gazed at your interlocked pinkies. Slowly you looked up at Jeph, he was facing the t.v. but then turned and looked at you. He smiled slowly and when you smiled back gave your pinky a squeeze before going back to watching the movie. You soon followed suit.

He never really took it any farther than that for most of the movie, but near the end he moved his hand a bit more and interlocked his ring finger and his pinky with yours. You smiled down at your intertwined fingers and gave his hand a squeeze.

"This doesn't bother you?" he asked when the movie ended.

"No. Not really," you replied.

He let go of your hand and went to go put in another movie then sat back down.

"Good," he said.

As he sat down he grabbed your hand and pulled you over closer to him on his side of the couch. You obliged and scooted closer. As you got close he pulled you so you were leaning against his side and he could drape his arm around your shoulders. You scooted in closer against him and bent your far arm up so you could lace fingers with his hand that was around your shoulders.

"I like this," he said as the movie started.

"Me too," you added softly as you focused on the movie.

After the fifth movie you felt your eyes closing, battling them for a bit you finally decided to not fight them anymore and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this?  
> Jeph Howard moving into the action?


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are ups and downs in life, that's what life is. But amidst alll the tattoos, loud music and laughter there is a thing called hatred. Kailey Mae Sanders may have a pretty good life, may have the most amazing brother and outrageous group of friends but there is a black spot that looms over everything she does in life. Zacky Vengeance. She can't remember why or really how it started, all she knows is that she hates him, with every fiber of her being.
> 
> And nothing, nothing is going to change that

The next morning you woke up when the alarm on your cell phone went off, as you woke up groggily you thanked whatever it was that made you set the alarm. You opened your eyes slowly, groaning in the process, and looked around you. During the night you had curled up more into Jeph, your head was resting on his chest, and you were sort of lying on him since he had turned to hold you better.

You smiled up at his still slightly snoring form, his head was lolled to the side, resting on the arm rest and pillow behind his head and his mouth was slightly open. It was cute, a word you rarely used, but fit too perfectly not to be used.

_"Well guess this is something,"_ you thought to yourself.

You scooted out of his arm carefully, making sure not to wake him up in the process. Once out of his arms you went about making a new batch of coffee before going upstairs to get ready for work. After showering you 80's-arized your hair, still laughing at how much crap you put into it. You tied a bandana around your head pulling some hair over it and some bangs as well. Hair finished you threw on some heavy black eyeliner and red eye shadow to top it all off. You threw on a black bra and long red tank top that went down past your hips. Next you threw on a frayed jean skirt that came mid way down your thighs and a pair of black leggings that stopped mid calf. You slipped on some red flats that had a bow on the top, along with a black skull and cross bones. You threw on a bunch of red, yellow and black strings of beads and large bangles of the three same colors. You grabbed a yellow cloth bag and made your way downstairs, following the glorious smell of fresh coffee. As you walked into the kitchen you saw Jeph sitting at the island, hot cup of coffee steaming in his hands.

"Here ya go," he said, holding out a cup to you.

"Thank you kindly," you said excepting the cup and taking a sip of the scalding hot liquid.

"Work today?" Jeph asked.

"Of course, like always. I'm thinking about quitting and becoming a rock star. I like your schedule much better than mine," you said, taking another sip before digging around on your counter for a pack of cigarettes.

"I don't know about that. Ours gets pretty awful sometimes, all the touring can get to you. I'm not gonna lie, it's the best thing in the world and I wouldn't trade it for the world, but still. And the fans can be crazy sometimes," Jeph replied.

"I can understand that a bit. I've got my own," you said lighting a cigarette and passing one to him.

"I know, I'm one," he said smiling as he accepted the smoke and grabbed a lighter from the counter.

"Aww shucks Jepha," you teased, nudging him with your shoulder.

"So what are your plans for the day?" you asked him.

"Meh, I don't know really. We're taking sort of a mini vacation, and to Bert that means partying like there's no tomorrow all night long and sleeping all day. But I don't know for me," he replied shrugging his shoulders and taking a long drag.

"Well if you don't feel like doing shit you can lounge here all day and watch the tube. There's an extra key in the flower pot here on the counter if ya feel like headin out. If not that's fine," you said, finishing your coffee.

"Raid your fridge and watch nothing but t.v. all day? Without Bert around to bug me? Sounds like a plan to me. You dont mind?" he asked.

"No. I offered it to you because I was against the idea. Of course I don't care. Just don't throw a rager while I'm at work. Well you can, just don't trash the place too bad," you said placing your cup down and grabbing your keys and purse.

"I'm off like a bride's nightie," you said standing up.

"Have a good one," Jeph said standing up and giving you a peck on the cheek.

"Oh yeah," you said sarcastically.

**-xXx-**

When you arrived at work you were whistling as you entered the back and put your stuff away before getting your area ready for the day.

"Uh oh, someone got laid again," Zarin teased when he heard your whistling.

"No actually I didn't," you replied smugly.

"Win the lottery?" Cares asked.

"Nope," you said, checking the levels of your ink.

"Start doing drugs?" Ryan asked.

"No dip shit," you said throwing a plastic glove at him.

"Remember to take the happy pills your doctor prescribed all those years ago?" Greg asked.

"No for the last time. Why is everyone so interested?" you asked as you went to the front to look over your list of clients.

"Because you're whistling Kales Mae," Lexi said from her chair.

"What?" you asked perplexed.

"You were whistling. You know the thing where your purse your lips together and blow through them, creating little noises? In your case badly off key noises," Zarin said.

You stopped and looked up from the books.

"Oh," you said, as you realized you were.

"So what happened to change the blunt bitchy person we've all come to love and adore?" Greg asked.

"I don't know. I mean Jeph came over last night," you said shrugging your shoulder as you went back to the book.

"For a hair cut, that's nothing new," Cares pointed out.

"Yeah, and then he stayed the night," you said nonchalantly.

"What?" all your coworkers yelled.

"Nothing happened like that you sickos. We stayed up all night watching movies, pigging out on popcorn and beer," you explained.

"Reminds me of high school love," Cares swooned in her chair.

"Mine were never like that in high school, so I can't agree with you there," you replied.

"That's all?" Lexi asked carefully.

"Yeah it is, get your mind out of the gutter. I mean we held hands a little and fell asleep on the couch together, but that's it," you said as you returned to your chair, holding a few of the sketch ideas some of your clients had left behind so you could look them over.

"Ah ha, I knew it! You've got a thing for Jeph. I knew Kris was nothing but a one night fling turned friend," Zarin yelled as he jumped up and down.

"Flamer," you teased.

"Old maid," he teased back.

You stuck your tongue out at him in response.

"So what are your plans for tonight?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know. He's crashing at my place all day. Maybe he'll be there when I get home, maybe not. It's not like there is anything between us," you said, going over the sketches that you had modified a bit.

"Uh huh, sure," Lexi teased.

"Whatever," you replied as you heard the bell jingle on the door as the first person of the day came in.

**-xXx-**

Your day went fairly smoothly, and you felt fairly accomplished with the work you did that day. One guy who had been coming in for visit after visit came in again. You were doing an intricate piece on his back, his entire back. It was huge piece and you were doing it bit by bit. You thought is was going to turn out beautiful when you were all done, and working on it always made your day better when he came in.

You cringed when you heard the door slam open and a familiar impish cackle sound through the parlor. Everyone looked up, including the people sitting around waiting, at the noise, but you already knew who it was.

"Kales!" the loud person shouted as they ran at you for a flying hug.

Luckily you were prepared and put down your needle so as not to have repeat of the Zacky experience. You engulfed the person in a hug, squeezing him back. He may be dirty, but he was still a good friend of yours.

"Heya Bert," you said as you let the singer go.

"Sooo, what are ya doin?" Bert asked as he dropped to the floor and sat.

"Riding an elephant. What does it look like?" you asked sarcastically.

"Elephants are fun," Bert shouted.

You laughed, it was nice to see him again, it always meant wild and interesting times. That sort of stuff just seemed to follow him wherever he went, and hilarity was always likely to ensue. But it was even funnier looking at some of the clients reactions. I mean this was California, this was L.A., people were use to seeing stars and musicians all over the place. But to have one sitting on the floor of a tattoo parlor like it was nothing, while he drummed something out on his leg, was slightly unusual. And you could tell by the shocked expressions on people's faces. You decided that you were glad that you didn't have the stardom that came with being a musician, the bit you had was enough for you to handle as it was, you didn't know if you could handle any more.

"Yes. Yes, that they are," you said, returning to your work, knowing he would occupy himself till he got bored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of filler, a little bit of a beginning.  
> And Bert is my favorite. Besides Jimmy.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are ups and downs in life, that's what life is. But amidst alll the tattoos, loud music and laughter there is a thing called hatred. Kailey Mae Sanders may have a pretty good life, may have the most amazing brother and outrageous group of friends but there is a black spot that looms over everything she does in life. Zacky Vengeance. She can't remember why or really how it started, all she knows is that she hates him, with every fiber of her being.
> 
> And nothing, nothing is going to change that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this update is about 3 or so days later!  
> I got a wicked bad head cold, like the kind where you want to die.  
> I couldn't even sit at the angle I need to in order to write, because if I did I suddenly wouldn't be able to breathe!  
> It was horrible!
> 
> But better late than never right?  
> At least I can breathe again!  
> Mostly. . .

"So have you seen Jeph? He didn't come home last night and I miss him terribly," Bert said a few minutes later.

"Yeah he's still at my place," you said as you cleaned off your clients arm with alcohol.

"Still?" Bert questioned from the floor.

"Yes still. Don't get your skid marked briefs in a bunch, nothing happened," you said as your client went to go check her arm out.

"Suuure," Bert drew out teasingly.

"Ugh," you sighed.

"That's what we said when she told us the same excuse," Lexi added.

You were happy that at least your coworkers were use to seeing people like Bert in here. They didn't get as many of them as clients as you did, but had gotten use to seeing them, especially when a good many of them were your friends and stopped in randomly. Like Bert. And your guys.

"So what are you doing now?" Bert asking impatiently from the floor.

"I'm waiting for," you began but were cut off by Zarin.

"She's going to lunch so she doesn't work through it again. And she's taking you with her," he said.

"Yay lunch date with Kailey!" Bert shouted as he jumped up from the floor.

You shook your head, Bert was the only one allowed to call you by your whole name without dire consequences. You sighed and shook your head, again, as you cleaned up your mess and thanked your client who happily nodded her head and made moon eyes at Bert. You shook your head, again, chuckling. You knew Bert was a good guy, a little crazier than most and slightly dirty, but still. It was weird seeing girls, and guys, swoon over him. He was just Bert.

"Let's go 'Cracken," you said grabbing your purse.

"Weee're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz," Bert sang as he looped his arm with yours and began skipping out of the shop.

You laughed and started skipping along side of him, not really having a choice in the matter since he had a powerful skip and would drag you along otherwise.

**-xXx-**

You got to your favorite Chinese restaurant and got a table outside so you could smoke freely, since Bert was a massive chain smoker and didn't do well with being cooped up inside where he couldn't smoke.

"Yay noodles!" Bert shouted when he opened up the menu, upside down.

"You do know its upside down? Right?" you asked as you laughed at his abundance of energy.

"It doesn't matter it's all Chinese to me. Plus I already know what I want," he said placing the menu down and lighting a cigarette.

"And that would be?" you asked as you still poured over the menu, deciding to go with something different for a change.

"Noodles!" Bert shouted once again.

You chuckled and shook your head. You figured the whole reason you put so much crap in your hair was because of all the head shaking you did when around the people you knew. It seemed to be the logical reason.

You ordered your food, grabbing a couple of Chinese beers to top the meal off. You and Bert just chit chatted, he brought you up to date on how the past tour went and that they had just finished recording their next album.

"So where's your derelict of a brother anyway? Is he home yet? I miss my Shadow," Bert asked as he shoveled noodles into his mouth with chopsticks.

"You seem to miss everybody. But yeah he's home, all of them are. They're working on their new album," you said as you ate your General Gaus chicken.

"Wonderful! Now we can party and all will be good. We're thinkin about asking them to go on tour with us soon, again," Bert added.

"That should be interesting as usual. The stories I heard from last time were, well outrageous to say the least," you replied, smiling as you remembered the stories of the guys antics and the late night drunken phone calls.

Your brother and Jimmy had a bad habit of drunk dialing, but you didn't mind. It meant you got to talk to them more often while they were touring.

"You should join us this time," Bert said as he finished his beer and waved the waitress down for another.

"I'd love to, but it would be near impossible. I'm booked solid for the next month or so. And then I'm still busy. Zarin overbooked me as usual," you said sipping on your beer slowly, only feeling like one since you had to go to work still.

"That's what you get for being popular. But you could still make it, we won't be touring for a little while. You could work double time, cram your clients in and then when it lets up, cram more in. Then give your clients to some of the others, because I highly doubt they're as booked as you, and take some well needed vacation time," Bert said like it like it was nothing to hard to handle.

"You say that like it's easy. It's not. And my coworkers have plenty to do already. And I highly doubt touring with you and my boys would be what most people would call a vacation," you added.

"Come on it will be nice to have the sibling team on tour with us. Shadow and Shadow-less," Bert teased.

"Oh hell no. Who told you about that nickname?" you asked as you hung your head.

"None other than the glorious one who created it. Zacky," Bert grinned.

"Oh for the love of fuck," you said, glaring at the nickname.

"Hey at least I didn't out right call you Peter Pan," Bert chuckled.

"Which is good cuz if you did I might have had to kill you," you added.

"Whoa breathe missy, breathe. It's only a nickname," Bert said, fake backing up as he put his hands up to defend himself.

"A nickname from Zacky," you said, slightly miffed.

"Come on Zacky's a good guy. A little whorish and bouncy in the bed, but still a good guy. He's mad fun," Bert added in Zacky's defense.

"I know everyone says so, I just don't see it. Ever. Never have," you replied jabbing your chopstick into a piece of chicken.

"I don't know why you two don't get along," Bert sighed.

"To tell you the truth Bert, and you can't repeat this to ANYBODY or I _WILL_ stop being your friend and probably kill you. I, I don't know anymore either. I just do, hate him that is," you sighed as you remembered the fun you had had the other day with all of them, Zacky included.

"Guess old habits die hard," Bert added as he lit the cigarette you had placed in your mouth.

"Guess so," you said inhaling deeply.

**-xXx-**

"So I'm off to go do, well I don't know, something," Bert said throwing his cigarette off into the street.

You were standing at the edge of the outside area of the restaurant, you had paid already and were just waiting for your receipt.

"And I'm off to lovely work," you replied, throwing your finished cigarette to join Bert's.

"Don't be a stranger now that you know we're back," Bert said giving you a hug after you had signed the receipt.

"Like wise 'Cracken," you said as you started to walk back towards the parlor.

"Love you Kailey Mae," Bert sang loudly and off key as he skipped away waving over his shoulder.

You just laughed and picked up your pace, trying to get back to work as quick as possible. Maybe Bert's plan would work.

"It'd be nice to go on tour for once. Even if I had to deal with Zacky on a regular basis," you mused to yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay noodles!!!
> 
> Sorry this is so damn short.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are ups and downs in life, that's what life is. But amidst alll the tattoos, loud music and laughter there is a thing called hatred. Kailey Mae Sanders may have a pretty good life, may have the most amazing brother and outrageous group of friends but there is a black spot that looms over everything she does in life. Zacky Vengeance. She can't remember why or really how it started, all she knows is that she hates him, with every fiber of her being.
> 
> And nothing, nothing is going to change that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes at the end for some info!

After work ended, a little later than usual since you were able to fit in an extra person, you drove home; exhausted. You walked slowly towards the buildings front doors, loving the fact that it had an elevator to take you up to your place. As you unlocked the door and opened it, your nose is met with a glorious smell wafting from the kitchen followed by loud music.

"Oh my god, I've died and gone to heaven," you said wearily, dropping your purse on the floor and closing the door.

As you walked into the kitchen you were greeted with the sight of Jeph bent over the stove stirring something in a large pot as he bopped his head and sang along to the loud stereo. You smiled to yourself as you approached him. You walked right up behind him, slightly to his side, and hatched a plan.

"Whatchya cookin?" you asked loudly.

Jeph literally jumped in the air and over a bit at your out burst, laying a hand over his heart.

"You scared the b-jesus out of me. Fuck girl," Jeph said as you laughed at him.

"Sorry I couldn't help it, the moment was too ripe," you laughed sitting down on one of the stools.

"Sooo what ya doin?" you asked, spinning in the chair lazily.

"You sound like Bert," Jeph teased as he went back to stirring his concoction.

"I know. That's because I heard that very same statement come out of his mouth today," you replied, stopping your spinning to watch him cook.

You tilted your head to the side and watched him move about the stove.

" _Huh, he's got a nice ass_ ," you mentally mull over as you catch yourself staring at it.

"So you saw the Bert miester today?" Jeph asked, throwing some spice into the pot before bending down to check the oven.

"Yeah he came in and hung out at work today, then we went out to lunch. Poor girl I was working on nearly fainted on me. Massive swoonage," you laughed remembering the girl's face.

"Poor thing. I wonder if any of them know of his hygiene habits? Which reminds me, I stole a shower today," he said going to the fridge for something.

"You did? Where'd you put it? How did you get it up here?" you asked sarcastically.

"Ha ha, very funny. Very middle school prank phone call of you," Jeph sang at you.

"I know right? But you're the one who said you stole a shower, not me," you teased as you went up to the stove, finally, to see what was on it.

"So what's on the menu Emeril?" you asked, peaking into on of the steaming pots and seeing pasta cooking.

"Brushetta first, then pasta with prawns and spinach, followed by chocolate banana parfait," he said as he checked what you saw to be steaming spinach.

"Where the hell, oh yeah," you started then stopped as you remembered.

"Forgot I use to be a cook there for a minute huh?" Jeph teased you.

"Kind of. What brought this on?" you asked as you stirred the pasta.

"Boredom for one. Also I still love to cook and I never really get the chance anymore. I'm always on tour, so that negates any cooking. I live alone, so never really feel the need to cook like this and Bert, well Bert doesn't have the attention span to wait for this kind of food. So I thought it would be a good idea," Jeph explained, shrugging his shoulders.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" you asked as you wrapped your arms around his waist from behind, rocking him side to side.

"Uh, no?" Jeph said, ears tinting red, but you failed to notice since your face was smooshed into his back.

"Well I do. You happen to be the greatest, the shit, the cat's meow," you said, finally letting go of him.

**-xXx-**

After dinner you sat back in your chair, since Jeph had insisted on setting up and eating on your actual dining room table, and sighed.

"I think I need to keep you around, chain you to the kitchen, and force you to cook for me," you said, patting your stomach to add to your point.

"That I could live with. I don't mind chains," he said seductively, as he rubbed his foot against yours under the table.

"Oh you dog," you said in mock shock before pushing back from the table.

"The greatest thing about living alone again is that you can leave the dinner table and go smoke, and say fuck the dishes till later," you said walking towards the balcony.

"Join me?" you asked, holding up your pack of cigarettes and waving them at him.

Jeph stood up from the table and walked to you, pushing open the glass doors for you to exit out first. You took a cigarette out and stuck it in your lips then offered him one. He took it and lit your cigarette for you as you fumbled to find yours in your pockets, before lighting his own.

The two of you just leaned on the railing and enjoyed the fading light of the evening, watching the stars pop out between the palm trees and above the neon and street lights. You felt Jeph slide down closer to you so you scooted closer to him as well, resting your head on his shoulder as you took a drag. You scooted in even closer when he lifted his arm up to wrap it around your shoulder, pulling you in tight. You just stood there for a while, Jeph drawing lazy shapes on your arm, watching the stars blink into existence across the night sky.

You finally looked up at Jeph when you felt him press his lips against the side of your head softly. You looked at him, meeting his gaze and soft smile to which you returned with your own. Your eyes smiling more when you saw him lean in towards you, closing the distance between your faces till he brought his lips to yours softly. When he broke the kiss he only moved his head back a few centimeters before sighing onto your lips softly and looking into your eyes. You smiled back up at him and closed your eyes when he pressed his lips back against yours again.

You turned on the railing so you were facing him completely as he had turned so his it was his side resting against the railing. You brought yourself against his chest as he wrapped you in his arms, pulling you tight against him more. You lifted your arms up and around his neck as he ran his tongue across your lips softly asking for entrance. As you opened your mouth slowly to allow him entrance he brought one of his hands up to your cheek and stroked it gently before bringing the other up to hold your face in his hands.

You just stood there, reveling in the feeling of his tongue softly exploring your mouth, tasting you on a delicate level. You leaned against him more and the two of you just stood there, wrapped in each others arms, kissing long and slowly, passionately. You trailed your hands up and down the back of his neck gently, running your nails softly across his skin, causing him to shiver at your touch. You smiled a bit into the kisses, but that soon vanished when you heard your phone ringing. You tried squinting your eyes shut to ignore it, but when it stopped, your cell phone started to ring.

"Ugh," you groaned, trying to drag the kisses out more as you slowly walked backwards into the loft.

Finally you gave up and broke the kisses, sighing down heartedly, before actually going to pick up your phone.

"What?" you asked, ticked off at whoever it was that had interrupted you.

"What you up to?" you heard Matt asked.

"Thinking of the ways I could kill you and make me feel better," you sighed.

"Who is it?" Jeph asked as he came up behind you and wrapping his arms around as he placed kisses in your neck.

"It's Matt," you answered Jeph leaning back against him and tilting your head to the side.

"Who's Matt?" Matt asked on the other end.

"Your'e Matt," you answered.

"I know I'm Matt, why are you reminding me off this?" Matt asked confused.

"I'm not, I'm telling Jeph who's on the phone," you explained as you started to laugh and pushed him, Jeph, off you.

"Jepha's there?" Matt asked surprisingly.

"What? Jepha?" you heard shouted in the background.

"Yeah Jepha is over at Kales' place," Matt shouted to the rest of the guys.

"Can we come over?" Matt asked.

"NO," you shouted into the phone, as you slapped Jeph's hand away as it was creeping up your sides in curvy patterns.

Jeph gave you a look when you shouted 'no' really loud and then slapped his hand, he raised his eyebrows and silently asked if it was him, you shook your head no and pointed to the phone.

"What? Why can't we come over. We haven't seen Jepha in forever, or you for that matter," Matt said like it should seem logical.

"You saw me at the beginning of the week," you explained hoping that he would get the point.

"But that was a week ago, this is now. It feels like forever. So we'll be there in half an hour, forty five minutes," Matt said before hanging up the phone.

You sighed, then whined as you closed your phone before slumping onto the couch into Jeph's lap.

"What's the matter?" Jeph asked as he brushed a piece of green hair off your face.

"The guys will be here in a half hour, forty five minutes," you explained tracing lazy circles on his thigh.

"Hmmm," Jeph answered as he scooted you up closer to him, so you were lying on his chest.

"Well," he whispered as he took your earlobe in his teeth and nibbling on it.

"We could do something about what we started. It will have to be fast, but it could remind us to go back and finish up properly later on," Jeph finished as he then placed kisses down your neck, nipping you as he went.

"I like the way you think," you purred as you flipped yourself around so you were straddling his waist.

You pulled his shirt off and started to kiss your way down his chest. As you laid out your kisses, Jeph ran his hands up your sides, bringing your red top with him. You stopped your kisses to lift your arms above your head for your shirt to come off. Now both topless you leaned down and kissed him, hard. As he brought his hands up into your hair you put both of your hands on either side of him and began to grind your hips against his in circular motions.

Jeph groaned into the kiss as he shoved his tongue passed your lips and brought his his hands back down to your back and stop at your bra clasp. As Jeph began to undo your bra you picked up the gyrations of your grinding, and when he got it unhooked you sat up straight and slid it off dropping it on the ground next to your shirts. Jeph ran his hands up your stomach and cupped your breasts in his hands, massaging them softly before letting his hands come back down to your stomach. Then he flipped you over so he was on top and laid his own trail of kisses down your jaw, down your neck to your collarbone onto your chest around each breast and onto your stomach.

You were getting to the point of not being able to take it anymore, it didn't help that you had a time limit before people came over. The whole idea of being caught made you hot, and could tell from Jeph's quick reactions that it was having a similar effect on him as well. When he reached the top of your skirt and leggings he laid one last kiss before undoing your skirt. As he got you out of your skirt and leggings, you worked on his jeans as well.

As the two of you kicked off your lower garments, you accidentally giggled at how you were racing the clock.

"What's so funny?" Jeph asked as he began to kiss your neck again as he worked on sliding your underwear off.

"Just that we're racing the clock, trying not to get caught," you moaned as he bit down on your neck.

"It's kind of hot," he added as he kicked off his underwear you had slid down him.

"So's this," you said flipping him onto his back before seating yourself on him, taking him in in one motion.

"Dear god," Jeph moaned as you began to ride him.

"My thoughts exactly," you moaned as you picked up the speed of your movements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the serious lapse in updates guys. Recently we ran into some trouble, and by that I mean trouble ran into us. We’re fine. And so because of that the money I had saved for Christmas was put to fixing everything, and because of this I am having to make my presents. Which means all my spare time has gone into that instead of writing. So I apologize not only for this long wait but also for the short length of these updates. Know that once I am done with my presents I’ll be back in force. Know that I love you all dearly and I hope you have a wonderful holiday, whichever of the ones it is you celebrate!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are ups and downs in life, that's what life is. But amidst alll the tattoos, loud music and laughter there is a thing called hatred. Kailey Mae Sanders may have a pretty good life, may have the most amazing brother and outrageous group of friends but there is a black spot that looms over everything she does in life. Zacky Vengeance. She can't remember why or really how it started, all she knows is that she hates him, with every fiber of her being.
> 
> And nothing, nothing is going to change that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long guys, notes at the end

"That was amazing," Jeph exhaled, breathing heavy as he laid a kiss on your collarbone.

"I'm going to have to agree with you on that one," you said, yourself still out of breath.

"So how long do you think we have? "Jeph asked as he snaked an arm around your waist and pulled you up onto his chest.

"I'm gonna have to-" you began.

You were interrupted by the loud buzzing sound of someone pushing the intercom button outside the building.

"I'm guessing they're here," you said jumping off the couch.

"What?" you barked into the intercom.

"We're here, let us the hell in," Matt yelled.

You buzzed them in and then scrambled for your clothes. You ran around grabbing the articles of clothing, slipping your leggings, skirt and shirt back on. You found your flats and checked your hair. You turned to see Jeph zipping his pants when the door to your loft opened.

"How the fuck are you all?" Matt said loudly when he walked in.

He then paused to see you standing over by a mirror next to your kitchen and Jeph standing randomly over in the main living area.

"Oh wait don't answer that. I can already tell you had sex. Dear god couldn't you at least have waited till after we left? Tell me you at least did it upstairs," Matt pleaded.

You grinned evilly, inside your head that is, so Shads wouldn't see it. You figured it would be best to get him back for announcing your sex-capades to the world.

"Oh yeah, don't worry. We did it upstairs," you lied.

"Smells like sex in here," Jimmy said as he walked in.

"Already been over that," you added.

"Jepha!" Johnny yelled as he walked in.

The guys all went over to say hi to Jeph since it had been a while since they had last seen him. You on the other hand went into the kitchen to grab beers, which is what you had expected. What you didn't expect was hands appearing beside you, open and ready for beers. As you looked up from the fridge you were met with Zacky's stare, which like back the restaurant the other day wasn't a look, or a glare, or anything nasty, just intense.

"Can I help you?" you asked standing up.

"I was here for that reason actually. Give me some of the beers," Zacky said, in a controlled voice.

"This is new," you said, cocking a hip out and placing your hands on your waist.

"Don't push it," Zacky said, voice dropping a bit.

"Knew it," you said smugly as you turned back to the fridge.

You bent in and grabbed seven beers, placing them in your arms and hands so you would be able to carry them all without Zacky's help.

"I've got them," you said standing and turning as you closed the fridge with your foot.

"Let me take some," Zacky said as he made for a couple of the beers in your grasp.

"I said I got it," you said, dropping your voice into a controlled volume, and turning a bit so as to avoid Zacky's grasp.

"Just let me," Zacky said, putting arms straight out on either side of you as he was standing behind you.

"No," you whined, your anger leaving a bit.

"Come on, give 'em up," he said, his voice sounding lighter, knocking you in the shoulder with one of his arms as his other hand went for some of the beers.

"Not fair," you said as you bent down low to try and avoid his side swipe.

As you crouched down, still clasping the beers against you, Zacky crouched down with you, still hovering over your back, his arms on either side of you flailing about trying to get a hold of the beers. You kept using your body as a human shield, trying to save the beers from him. You even started to laugh, even more so when Zacky poked you in the ribs to try and get you to loosen your grip.

"Oh not fair, that's cheating," you gasped as he poked you.

"All is fair in, well, beer fights," Zacky joked, a small laugh escaping his lips.

You started to laugh hard at his comment but still fought off his advances for getting at the beer, that had now soaked your shirt from all the condensation on the outside of the bottles. Zacky then grabbed your waist and picked you up into the air and you squealed.

"Zachary," you squeaked.

"Peter Pan," he mimicked you as he placed you down.

The sound of your old nickname coming from him made you stop, but not because you had learned to hate it, but because he said it teasingly. There was no malice behind it in his voice, no spite or hate, he was just teasing you. Like back when you were growing up, back when the nickname had first started. You stopped and turned to look at him, shock written all over your face. When you looked at him you saw the same look of pure shock written all over his face as well. The two of you shook your heads, bringing you back to reality and not the trip down memory lane you had been in. You handed him a couple of the beers and you turned and walked out towards the living area.

As you reached it you handed the beers you had out to people, giving one to Jeph before sitting next to him on the chez lounge, with your own beer in hand. Zacky handed out his beers and sat on the couch next to Matt and Jimmy.

"So how are you, besides being freshly sexed?" Jimmy asked, tossing his head in Jeph's direction.

"Fairly good. Been busy as heck," Jeph said, cracking his beer.

Zacky's face dropped and he got up off the couch and moved to an empty chair. You looked at him and saw his face contorted in disgust and you sighed.

"Yeah I heard you guys just finished your album. So taking a vacation before touring?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah we did. I'm fairly stoked about this one, we did an amazing job. Not like we don't ever, but this one I really like. And as to touring Bert and I had a few questions for you guys. We know you're home doing a new album," Jeph began.

"How'd you know?" Syn asked.

"One, Kales told me. And also told Bert when they were out together today. But we had an idea anyway. But we wanted to know if you guys would be willing to join us for another tour, after you get your album done that is," Jeph said, leaning back on the lounge.

"We'd love to," Jimmy said, looking around at his fellow band mates for approval.

"I mean we'll have to talk to our manager, but Im sure it will be fine. Last one went fine," Matt said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Good, we also wanted to know if it would be all right if Kales came with you guys and us for this one?" Jeph said.

"Hey, how did you know Bert asked me to go?" you asked, shocked.

"Bert asked you to go on tour?" Jimmy asked, skeptically.

"Yeah, today at lunch. But how did you know?" you asked, turning to look at Jeph beside you.

"Well one, Bert texted me while I was finishing the desert after dinner and told me he had asked you, and proposed a plan. But also, we've been talking about this since we came home and flirted with the idea of asking these guys back on tour with us," Jeph explained.

"Conspirators," you huffed, crossing your arms.

"Only the best kind," Jeph said cheekily as he kissed you on the side of the head quickly.

"Who will she be going with?" Matt asked.

"Well we figured she would be going with you guys, being family and all. I mean she could come on with us. It's up to you Shads," Jeph said shrugging his shoulders.

"Probably have her come with us, since we have the double bus thing going on. But if it gets too hairy we can stick her with you. Seems like you wouldn't mind, and I know Bert would be ecstatic," Matt replied.

"Hey! Hello! Sitting right here still. Can I be a part of this conversation pertaining to me? Not too much to ask is it? Anyway. I don't know if I'll be able to go even. Yes, Bert did set out a plan for me to do at work, but it means hella cramming and long nights on my behalf and my clients behalf. And even though Bert called it a vacation I don't think thats quite what it'll be," you explained, putting your flailing arms down after you had gotten their attentions.

"Definitely not if you keep up your antics with Jeph," Zacky said under his breath.

"Excuse me?" you shot at him.

"You heard me," he said.

"No, no I didn't. Care to repeat yourself?" you said, even though you had in fact heard him.

"Obviously your hearing is as bad as your lying, so no. I don't," he said hotly.

"My lying? My lying?" you asked, the temperature in your blood rising.

"Yes yours," he shot at you.

"And here I thought, well never mind what I thought. Eat shit and die," you spat.

"Only if you're cooking," he sneered.

You began to open your mouth but Jeph and clamped a hand over it. You glared at him and then turned to see Matt with his own hand clamped over Zacky's mouth as well, with Zacky giving him a death glare. You felt at least a bit better, knowing Zacky was getting the same treatment.

"That's enough. Calm your freaking hormones for a bit. Or your nasty bitchy genes, which ever," Matt snapped.

You glared at him, then at Jeph, then at Zacky then back at Matt before nodding your head yes. Jeph slowly removed his hand from your mouth.

"See why this isn't a good idea, let alone a plausible idea?" you asked.

"True, but you two are always like this. Besides Zacky would be too busy with the shows and his groupies to pay you much mind. And you'll be too busy since I'll be sticking you on head merch duty to pay him any either. The times where you do cross, one of us will just have to be around to 2x4 you upside the head," Matt said.

All the other guys nodded in agreement with his statement.

"It's not even final if I'm coming or not. I," you said.

"Oh it is. It's final. And you'll find some way to get around it at work if you love me," Jimmy crooned at you all goofy like.

You cracked a smile at Jimmy, then cracked him upside the head.

"Fine for you I will," you crooned back as he held a hand on his head where you had hit him.

"Knew you would do it for one of us three, I mean two," Jimmy said, slipping a bit and forgetting your beef with Zacky.

"Whatever. I don't count, I get this. I'm going for a smoke," Zacky huffed as he stood and walked towards the balcony.

"You can," Jeph began but you clamped your own hand over his mouth and shook your head.

"If Zacky wants to smoke he can trek his happy ass outside and do it. He pollutes my air enough as it is," you said once Zacky was out on the balcony as you lit one of your own cigarettes.

"I'm going to talk to him," Jimmy said standing up.

"Party pooper," you said as he got up and left the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for all of this crazy lapsed time between updates guys.  
> Life for me got pretty crazy.  
> Like bad crazy.  
> Upheaval style.  
> I busted my hand and was out of the writing game for a while, because it's kind of impossible and infuriating to type/write with only one freaking hand! And rather then get pissed at my writing and never come back to it I stepped away to heal.
> 
> But here we go again!

**Author's Note:**

> Does this story look familiar?  
> If it does it's because I have it up on another site as well!  
> My other name on that site is Burnt_Bridges_Fall, so if you're having de ja vu that's why!!!
> 
> That being said, if this is new to you. . .   
> Welcome!!!  
> This story is one of my babies!   
> Musician/band fanfic may not be as popular anymore but this story has a special place in my heart.  
> So welcome aboard, I hope you enjoy the ride!!!


End file.
